Before All This
by mystic-angel1
Summary: Her power wasn't normal. Her shut down wasn't normal. Now, she's hardly ever on active status, and she's feeling useless.Everyone pities her, but she doesn't want their pity. and the one person she can turn to, is the least expected. D/R!
1. His smile

"Before All This"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own young wizards, it all belongs to the wonderful mind of Diane Duane!  
  
Summary: Where had her power come from? Dairine had always looked up to her sister, no matter how it seemed. And when Nita had become a wizard....it was only right for Dairine to be one too. What she hadn't expected was to have so much power, and to be depended on so much.  
But when her mother became ill, she had lost a lot of her power, and as much as everyone tried to make her feel better about it, she still wasn't needed as much as she was before. They all pitied her, because they knew her before she was a wizard, but she didn't want their pity. And she found, to her surprise, the only person she could turn to was someone she least expected.  
A/N: Here's that R/D you guys asked for. (This ones for you Little Lisa and Wonder Jenny who reviewed my last story. This is going to be kind of like a sequel because there will be a little N/K in it!!)  
Shima and Tempis: Thank you for reviewing every chapter of 'Know any better' it helped a lot and gave me a reason to continue! I hope you like this one too!  
  
Marlex: ^-^. Thanks for reviewing. And I hope you like this one.  
  
Little Lisa: I'm glad! Lol, I love N/ K too (obviously) and I really hope Diane Duane puts them together! I'll be very mad if they don't. Lol want to start a petition? (J/jk ^_~)  
  
Wonder Jenny: LoL. Thank you for the review. (It so happened I read it when I was in a bad mood, and it made me feel better. It made me smile. Thanks!) And also, I agree with you. N/R I dunno...It was just right from the first book, I had a solid thing on N/K..lol..poor Ronan! Anyways, I hope you like this one!  
A/N: I apologize to anyone who doesn't know what I'm talking about. That was just shout outs to people who reviewed my last fic 'Know Any Better' If you're a N/K fan, please check it out!  
This is the sequel. And if your not, don't sweat, because you don't need to read one to understand the other, because it focuses on two different couples. Anyways, enough babbling!  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Bye, Dad! We're leaving!"  
  
Dairine heard her sisters' call from her bedroom. She didn't bother to see where she was going.   
She assumed she was going somewhere with Kit. When Nita's head appeared in the doorway, followed by her body, Dairine's heart sank. Her older sister was dressed warmly, a bag, undoubtedly full of wizardry supplies, hung over her shoulder. Her rowan wand was tucked in her pocket, and her Manuel in hand.  
  
"Hey, Dairine. Kit and I are.."  
  
"Going on a wizardry?," She asked darkly. "Yeah, I kinda figured."  
  
"Dairi..."  
  
"Just go Nita, okay?"  
  
It had been going on for months, ever since their mothers' death. Dairine hadn't been on active status, and it was driving her crazy. As much as the others around her tried to convince her other wise, she was sure the Powers That Be, were keeping her off wizardry because she didn't have enough power.  
  
"It doesn't work like that." Nita and Kit would tell her. But it didn't make a difference. They didn't understand.  
  
"Come on Dairi...It'll wear off soon. Then you'll be able to.."  
  
"Able to do what, Neets? Go with you? Why is this happening to me?"  
  
"I've told you, Dairine. You had big power from the start, so your going to have a big shut down. But I'm telling you, it doesn't last forever. They have a reason for keeping you off active status."  
  
"Yeah, because I can't do anything."  
  
"Dairine! I'm tired of this! The Powers don't just shut people out because their having a shut down! If they did, we'd have no wizards left! It happens to every wizard!"  
  
"It didn't happen to you and Kit!"  
  
"Yes it did, you just didn't see it because you weren't a wizard yet. So why don't you just stop feeling sorry for yourself?"  
  
They glared daggers at each other, the same coloured eyes filled with the same fire.  
  
"Hey, What's this? I could hear you guys yelling from downstairs." Kit appeared, stepping in beside Nita and looking between the two.  
  
"Oh nothing.." Nita sighed, frustrated.  
  
He smiled at both of them, and slipped her arm around Nita's waist.  
  
"Sure, I'm not coming between sibling rivalry. I've got my own to deal with. But you two take it to a whole new level." He shook his head, and tugged Nita's arm. "We have to go, Neets."  
  
Nita sighed and allowed him to lead her away. When they reached the door of Dairine's bedroom, Kit turned and gave Dairine a smile.  
  
"Hang tough, Squirt."  
  
When they were gone, and she heard the sound of misplace air slapping together, she leaned back on her bed, closing her eyes and sighing. Her spider-like computer/manual came up and bent it's legs, lying down beside her head.  
  
'See what you did? Now their teaming up on me.'  
  
A masculine chuckle followed her statement. 'And they didn't before?'  
  
'Oh sure. But now their joined at the hip.'  
  
She felt Ronan smile, but it soon faded. 'You're upset..'  
  
'You could tell?'  
  
A feeling of amusement, then: 'I think you might just think louder than Nita.'  
  
Then he flinched, as he felt what Dairine's fist wanted to do. 'Yeah, I could tell. Your coming to  
Annie's for tea tomorrow right?'  
  
'Yeah...'  
  
'Well, if you need to talk, I'll be there.'  
  
She smiled. 'Thanks, Ronan.'  
  
She felt him smile, the mind connection of him lightly punching her arm, and then his presence of mind was gone.  
  
She got up, and her manual followed, obediently and affectionately walking at her heels, and she walked into her kitchen smiling. The first smile she had given willingly since her mother's death.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sooo...how'd you like it? he ^_^, I never really thought about it before, but R/D is cute! Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm going to update soon, but those who asked for it, and those who liked it, or didn't like it, I want to see what you guys think before I continue.  
^_^ and I also, just absolutely love Dairine's manual! Lol, it's so adorable! Ehem...anyways, please review! 


	2. His own problems

"Before All This."  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!!!  
A/N: Okay. *hides behind computer chair* I'm sorry! I was at a dance thing all week and there wasn't a computer at the facility.....stupid instructors...I don't think they know we have lives outside of dancing...*clears throat* Anyways, I will stop talking about myself and continue my apology. I will try to get the next chapter by....Wednesday..maybe sooner if I'm in a good enough mood. Thanks for the wait!  
  
Okay! Shout out time!:  
  
Little Lisa: Lol. That's okay. As you can see from my apology above...I completely understand!  
Yeah, I reeealllyyy want to read #6...a wizard alone or whatever? And then...after that it's supposed to be A Wizard's Vacation...where Nita and Kit go on a wizard exchange program to another planet! ^_^. I was kinda hoping something would happen after AWD...because they were arguing and everything....but yeah...I reeallly hope they get together, too!!  
  
Wonder Jenny: lol, again, I understand. Oh No! Not Withdrawal! I'd never forgive myself! Lol, yeah, I'm sorry for the delay. Here it is, I hope it brings you back from the darkness of D/R Withdrawal...lol...joking..hope you get better soon!  
Katie Janeway: Thank you! Glad you liked it!  
  
IntriKate: Lol..yeah...it was tottaly unexpected...but it just kinda..happened in my last fic. And I though..ahh Whatever. There aren't many D/R shippies out there...and I wanted to see what kind of response this fic would get! And to be honest...I don't know where it's going either...^_^  
  
Sphinxqueen127: Thanks! Here's your chapter!  
  
Shima and Tempis: Lol. Nice. Mmkay. Here it is!  
______________________________________________________________________________  
"Hey, Aunt. Annie."  
  
The woman turned, a big smile on her face.  
  
"Dairine!" Her voice was thick, caught slightly between Irish and American accents.She put down her tea kettle, and wrapped her arms around her niece.  
  
"You got here fast." Johnny's voice came from the corner of the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," She rubbed her eyes. "But I wasn't going to use the big transport spell. I'm too tired."  
  
"But the overlays.."  
  
"I was careful.."  
  
Dairine felt her eyes being drawn to the other side of the kitchen, and was met by a pair of brown ones. She smiled slightly, and was slightly surprised when her smile wasn't returned.  
Ronan was worried.  
  
When everyone was seated, and was talking and laughing,eating happily, the thought in the room were so jumbled that she knew she would be able to get out without her thoughts being intercepted. Except for one person.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." She mumbled as she stood up from her chair.  
  
Her aunt looked up. "Are you okay, Honey?"  
  
"Fine." and she turned, walking out the screen door and running out into the night. When she reached the other end of the last feild, she silently leaned against the fence. Her manual perched up on one of the posts. (A/N: ^_^)  
  
After a couple of minutes, she wasn't surprised to see Ronan, looking down at her, before taking a place at her side. They sat in silence.  
  
"Dai."  
  
"Dai," He replied and blinked slightly, as though someone was mind-talking to him.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Your not on active status." He said.  
  
Dairine looked up at her manual, who shrugged it's legs, and then back down at Ronan.  
  
"How did you...oh yeah. You don't have manuals.."  
  
"Is this why your so upset?"  
  
"Yeah..I just...I feel useless..."  
  
She braced herself, expecting to be reprimanded or pitied. But Ronan remained silent, his eyes looked thoughtfully down at her, and then up at the stars.  
  
(1) "Oh, Hine.." He murmured, speaking momentarily in the speech.  
  
That was it. No words of encouragement. No words of assurance. Just a single sentence, that normally would have come from Tom or Carl, but came from a boy, who was only a year her senior. As he said it, his eyes held a certain sadness, a wisdom, and he wasn't sure if it was Ronan who had been speaking to her, or his power.  
  
And then it was back to normal, over as soon as it had started, and Ronan leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Then, he jumped up, and offered her his hand. When she took it, a tingly zap went up her arm, and she jumped slightly.  
  
Again, his eyes changed, and so did his smile.  
  
"No se asuste, Hine, todo será fino."(2)  
  
With a shake of his head, Ronan was staring at her blankly, his eyes wide, and they he shook his head, blocking his thoughts from her.  
  
"There has to be a reason why the Powers havn't been putting you on active. I'll help you find it."  
And with that, he turned and ran back to the house, leaving her out in the field by herself.  
  
And that was when she felt that Ronan had problems of his own.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yay! I hope you liked it! Please, try to ignore my obession with Dairine's manual. Lol, it's just so cute!  
  
Also, 'the speech' used in this fic is a mix betwen Moirian and Spanish, if you can read any of those languages, I apologize!  
Translations:  
  
Moiran: (1) Hine = Honey  
  
Spanish:(2) No se asuste, todo será fino = don't be frightened. Everything will be fine.  
A/N: Also, anyone who speaks spanish, I'm taking spanish next year, but since I can't speak it yet, this translation was done on Alta Vista's babble fish, I very cheap translator thats almost always wrong in some way. I'm sorry! 


	3. His cry for help

'Before all this'  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own anything! The characters, story, everything belongs to DD. The only thing I own is my N/K thing (wanting them to get together) and my obsession with Dairine's manual.  
Okey Dokey! Shout out time!  
Katie Janeway: ^_^. I tried to portray him that way. It seemed to me that in AWA...he seemed kinda....jerkish? Is that a word? Lol. Yeah, but you can't really blame him, the guys got stuff he's got to deal with. If I had a power inside me...well....it would be kinda cool...ugh *shakes head* Anyway, I'm glad you agree with me about Spot!  
Wonder Jenny: Lol. Feeling better? Do you have a cold? If you do, I pity you! I hate it above all viruses. *looks outside* But 'tis spring now!  
  
Little Lisa: hmmm...you'll just have to see! Lol, It'll explain in the next chapter! And thanks for the offer, but I won't be using spanish anymore. It's an awesome language, but I realized that Kit is Spanish, and it wouldn't make sense for the speech to be in one of his first languages...cause then...it wouldn't be the wizard's speech. I think I'll just...I dunno...Make up a language, you know? But if I do Spanish in another fic, I'll be happy for you to translate for me! Did you really live in Mexico? That is so cool! And....I don't think Moiran is a very common language. It's very very old. I got it out of a book. I think it was spoken in New Zealend a long long time ago.  
  
Shima and Tempis: Lol. Yeah! And, oh I so agree with you. I HATE N/R.....I mean....maybe if I wasn't so closed minded about Nita and Kit, but it's always been them, from the very first book. So yeah, No N/R or anything like that!  
  
Okay! On with the show!  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Okay. Spill."  
  
Dairine cast a wary eye on her older sister. Putting her book down, she raised an eyebrow at Nita, and then shot a look of confusion and Kit. He shrugged as if to say. 'I don't know what's going on in her head ALL the time.' Nita smiled slightly and then looked at her sister again.  
  
"Spill what, Neets?"  
  
"What's going on with Ronan."  
  
She flushed slightly. "I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"You know exactly-."  
  
Bringing a hand to her cheek, and angrily realizing she was blushing, Dairine stood up and went over to the fridge.  
  
"I think I'll have something to eat." She stated loudly.  
  
"We just had breakfast."  
  
"Shutup, Kit." She murmured, and slammed the fridge door again.  
  
"You're the one that changed the-."  
  
"On second thought, maybe I'll have some orange juice!"  
  
Nita sighed, taking her manual, and unfinished homework, and putting it in her bag, she stood up.  
  
"C'mon Kit. I'll just press her on it later. And you," She said to her sister. "Had better prepare for a serious girl talk later." She turned and walked to the door, and when she realized her boyfriend wasn't following her, she turned, and almost laughed when she saw him examining the orange juice in Dairine's glass.  
  
"Hey, Squirt. Are you sure that's pulp?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kit! We have to go." Nita sighed impatiently  
  
"Just a sec. This is not pulp. Check the expiree date."  
  
"Kit! Come on! You know how S'ree is when we're late!"  
  
"Eww. This Orange juice is long gone."  
  
"Thought so...wait Dairi, don't throw it out...I can just do a spell..."  
  
"Isin't alive things Neets' department?"  
  
"Kit! I'll leave without you!"  
  
"Are the oranges in orange juice really alive though?"  
  
Nita, completely frustrated, turned and walked out the door.  
  
"Neets!," He called after her. "Wait!"  
  
Dairine, tossing her orange juice down the sink, laughed and sent a mind sound to Kit.  
  
'Wichu.' (Whip sound)  
  
But as she began to climb the stairs to take refuge in her bedroom, she heard a small, quiet voice in her head.  
  
'Dairi?'  
  
'Ronan...'  
  
A pause and then: 'can I talk to you?'  
  
'Of course....'  
  
'Thanks.....'  
  
'Do you want me to come over?'  
  
'No...I don't want you wasting energy. I'll come to your place.'  
  
'But the overlays...'  
  
'I'll get past them.'  
  
'Okay...Ronan..is everything okay?'  
  
A pause.  
  
Then:  
  
'No.'  
  
Tbc.....  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
ahhhhh! I'm sorry about this being a short pointless chapter....but....I've been piled with monster homework this week, and with dance and soccer and everything.....I've been really busy. But I can assure you the next chapter is going to be, action-packed, fluffy (cough), and plot thickening. Otay? Please Review!  
  
Also! The thing about the pulp-that-really-isn't-pulp-gross-gone-bad-orange-juice-thing was based on a true story. My twin brother leaned over, on a nice bright sunny Saturday morning and was like 'um....is that pulp?' As it turned out, the best before date was feb.28. Oh yeah, yuuummmmm. Lol, anyways, long story short, we went out and bought some new juice. 


	4. His weakness

'Before All This'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's as simple as that. Sorry...but I just go back from Student Led Confrencing ( oh yes, great fun) and I'm tired, but I'm also in a good mood because I just went running through the streets in the rain with my friends. Ehem. Anyways.   
Okay! Shout out time!  
  
Shima and Tempis: Lol. I'm glad you disagree with me! But you know the deal. Anyways, I'm finding myself really really like D/R as a couple, even though it's odd (but not as off as N/R of course ^_~) LOL! Nice! Thank you for the spelling help! S'ree? Wow. They should make it like eight e's. It would sound better. S'reeeeeeee. 0_o. Okay. I'll shutup now. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Katie janeway: Yep. Definitely gross. I'm just glad I didn't drink it. Yeah, the girl talk is coming up. I thought, in this book series, that the relasionship problems are based on everyone with Nita except for Dairine. Nita/Kit. Nita/Ronan. Nita/Rickie (or whoever the ego challenged jerk is). Nita and her Mom. I thought it would be neat to see them just taking time out to be sisters, you know? The only time they have a sister moment is when Dairine comes into her room,crying. But that was only because of their mom. I'd like to see them as normal....normal as they can be, sisters.  
  
Little Lisa: Lol. I'm sorry. But if the cliffhanger last time bugged you, wait until you read this one. ^_^. I don't purposely write cliffhangers, it's just they style that I write. Ok, if you like the updates on N/K, then your really going to like this chapter! A whole section of it is N/K. Anyways, you won't have to wait any longer! This chappie reveals it all! Well...a lot of it anyway. Thank you so much! To be honest, I'm really self-concious when it comes to writing, but it's comments like that, that cheer me up, and make me update sooner. (Lol)  
Yeah, I want to visit Mexico, one day. ^_^. Having a twin is cool (even though it's a male one and we argue contstantly) and you always have someone to update on that orange juice! LOL.  
  
Now, on with the show!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Maybe it was because she was tired. Maybe it was her power degrade. Whatever it was, she was startled when her bed was empty, and then suddenly Ronan was sitting on it. She was also quite aware of the heaviness in his shoulders, and the bags under his tired eyes. But he did manage a small smile when he saw her jump.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said softly. "Did I scare you?"  
  
"Sorta." She answered, slowly walking over and cautiously sitting down beside him.  
  
He sank back against the wall, briefly closing his eyes. His shoulders slumped and he sighed in an ancient way that was not expected from a teenager.  
  
"You look tired." She pointed out quietly.  
  
"I don't sleep well anymore."  
  
"You want to take a nap? You can sleep in my bed if-."  
  
She stopped, and blushed furiously on realization of what she had said. She watched as he raised his head and looked at her. A long, searching look. Then he grinned.  
  
"You know what I meant."  
"Yeah. I knew."  
  
She shifted her shoulders in an uncomfortable manner, and he rested his back on the wall again, her previous statement being forcefully forgotten. Unconsciously, surprising herself, she reached a hand out and brushed the hair away from his forhead. She gasped slightly. Feeling his forehead, her arm trailed down to touch his.  
  
"Are you sick?"She asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"You have a fever..."  
  
His eyes fluttered and he straightened, looking down at her.  
  
"Actually...that's what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
She waited, watching him silently and waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Do you remember, that night, when you were out at your aunt's?"  
  
"When we were out by the feild."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I...I don't remember all of it...."  
  
She leaned towards him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can...can you just tell me what happened?"  
  
She paused, leaning back on the wall as he had earlier and trying to recall their conversation. He looked back at her worriedly.  
  
"Well...we were talking about.....about my problems...and then, you just sort of...changed."  
  
"Changed how?"  
  
"You seemed wiser, stronger...older I guess, in a way, although your appearence did not change. And then, you started talking to me in the speech."  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Ronan! What's going on?" She questioned him, feeling his forehead again.  
  
He leaned into her hand, closing his eyes at the sensations her cold hand was creating on his over-heated skin. He stayed silent, his eyes closed.  
  
"Ronan. Open your eyes."  
  
He complied, his dark eyes looking into her light ones. They were tired, sad, not as angry as they were when they had first met, but scared. He breathed in, and then sighed, telling her his story.  
  
"This Power inside of me...it's been taking over. Sort of changing me, or taking over my body, or something, I don't really know. But I'll be somewhere, and then suddenly I'll open my eyes and be somewhere else. It's almost as if the Power is deciding 'Okay, I want to have some control here, Nighty-night, Ronan, I'll just be walking around for awhile.'"  
  
"I'll get all sleepy all of a sudden, and then It'll be total blackness. And when I wake up..."   
  
He looked away from her, his body gestures saying, 'you must think I'm crazy.' She shook her head, touching his arm again.  
  
"Ronan, when has this started happening?"  
  
"Awhile ago. Six months maybe."  
  
"And you didn't tell anyone?!"  
  
"It was getting better, I was learning how to cope with it, and at times even control it...but.."  
  
"But?"  
  
"It only got worse when....."  
  
"When..."  
  
"Your powers started to go haywire, and you stopped going on active status."  
  
She sighed. "Of course. The powers have to go and create some big conspiracy for us to figure out."  
  
He grinned up at her. The arrogant, proud, and if she cared to admit, sexy grin she was used to.  
  
She reached out and pulled him up from her bed. "We'll help eachother figure this all out."  
  
"Thanks Dairi."  
  
She looked at her door, and heard the opening of the door, and the voices of Nita and Kit. They were obviously argueing.  
  
"Hmm," She said, rasing her eyebrow, "you want to see your work in action?"  
  
The crept slowly to the hall connecting Dairine's and Nita's bedroom's, and lay down beside eachother, looking down at the couple between a banister post.  
  
"I told you S'reee (A/N: Thank you Shima and Tempis!) would be annoyed! Now we didn't even get the project done and more of the vegetation is going to die!"  
  
"It's not MY fault!" Kit protested, as they stopped in the front hall, facing eachother angrily.  
  
"NOT your fault? Who made us late, Kit?"  
  
"If the project didn't get done, there was a reason for it! And is one piece of grass really going to make a huge difference?"  
  
Nita glared at him. "I can't believe you just said that! Of course it matters! The Oath-."  
  
"I've read the Oath, Nita."  
  
They glared at eachother some more, and after a few moments of ackward silence, Kit sighed and reached his hand out for hers. She pulled back.  
  
"Nita. You can't be that mad at me!"  
  
"Oh I can. Believe me, I can."  
  
His expression turned serious, and she was drawn into the intensity his gaze held. Slowly, carefully, he leaned his head down and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and Nita gave up, falling into his embrace.  
  
"Mmmh. I hate it when you do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Get me all worked up, and then calm me just my looking at me like that."  
  
He grinned at her. She narrowed her eyes, and pulled him out of sight.  
  
Dairine laughed, turning to Ronan and then gasping in surprise when Ronan's lips met hers. Her eyes widened, and he pulled back.Then, it was his eyes that told her it wasn't all, entirely Ronan.  
  
"Tena Kia shi nota." He whispered and kissed her again.  
  
This time, it was Ronan, the real Ronan, whose eyes widened, he pulled back, gasping. Dairine felt him search in his head for the right coordinates, and before she could stop him, was gone. She rolled over where he had been laying.  
  
The spot was still warm.  
  
Tbc.....  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yay! Fluffyness! So here I am, in my soaking wet clothes, I'm about the change, don't worry, soaking wet hair, and I'm happy because I love the rain, and I like this chapter (even though I wrote it....-_-) Yay! Go spot! I restrained myself from adding him in this chapter...but it was hard...lol...please rewiew!  
  
Translations: Tena Kia shi nota = Many waters can not quench love.  
  
*Gasp* What does he mean? Want it in english? Hmm...you'll just have to keep rreeeeaaddinngg..ha ha..no I'm not bribing you, but I think I'll be able to fit it in a next chapter with all the slang, and stuff that we're accustomed to! 


	5. His reasons

'before all this'  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of it! I swear! I S-W-E-A-R. Phew. Okay.  
A/N: GRRRRRRRR! I AM SO MAD. I spent a week convincing my dad to take me to Chapters, and I was so excited because I thought I could get the new book, but of course, THEY DIDN'T HAVE IT!! Ahh, anyways, I ordered 'Order of the Phoenix', So I guess it's okay. But I'm going to sue them if they don't get the new one in soon. I mean, they have all these fancy 'young wizard' collection boxes, but they don't have the new book...meh, oh well. I'll check on the website before I go next time, to see if it's there!  
  
Okay, enough ranting, shout out time!  
Wonder Jenny: Lol, I'm glad you put the frying pan away! Lol, Thank you! Crash and Burn huh? Maybe I'll add a song fic chapter to this story with that song, or if I write another D/R, it'll be a one shot with that song...or something, anyways. *catches it and eyes widen* Nice CHOCOLATE! You see? Chocolate, gives me sugar, so I can update faster, and then I pass out because chocolate has simple sugar, and it isin't complex, so I go to sleep, and get my rest, and then I can update sooner. It's alllllllll good! ^_^! Yay! LOTR! *shivers* Gullum! Lol, you have an inner hobbit! Very, very awesome. I wish I had one! Lol, don't plead and beg! Just keep reviewing and I shall be very happy. But um...don't use brute force either...lol ^_~  
Shima and Tempis: ^_^. I'm glad you liked it! LOL, I don't get annoyed when people correct my spelling, or grammar, or whatever. Because if it's corrected, doesn't it make the fic better? Well, that's my opinion, but anyways....lol, I won't correct the french. Ahhhh! I hate my french teacher!! She's so.....BLAH! Hah. Anyways. Thanks for reviewing!  
Little Lisa: YES! I love those books! I want to read the ones with their kids...cause I havn't yet. Anyways, I should have mentioned I got it out of that book, your right, but I think it was used before that book...I hope. Lol. It's a good saying, and it fit...anyways, Lol I'm glad you liked it! The gasp? Hmmm...Well, you know how the power took over him while they were watching N/K. So imagine this. Ronan's watching Nita and Kit, then suddenly, everything goes back, and when he wakes up from the blackiness, he's kissing Dairine. It's a very sudden change, you know. Lol, Don't worry, I'm not making Ronan 'regretting' kissing her or anything! ^_~. Lol, I'm gllaaaaddd. Anyways, hope you like this chapter.  
  
Dncr119:  
  
Chapter 1: Lol, oops! That's okay,like I said, I don't mind people correcting my mistakes.  
  
Chapter 2: And that's okay again, because size doesn't matter, right?  
Chapter 3: I shall! ^_~  
Now, on with the show!!!  
Now, on with the show!!!  
______________________________________________________________________________  
"He did what?"  
  
Dairine rolled over on her bed, looking up to face her sister, who was currently sitting in Dairine's computer chair,straddling it and bending over the back to stare at her younger sister in shock.  
  
"He kissed me."  
  
Saying it was embarrassing, but the soft smile on her sister's face was enough to drive away the slight hesitation she felt towards this talk. Nita got up, sat beside her sister, and hugged her. Dairine, completely shocked, hugged back in turn.  
  
"Okay, you. I want details!"  
  
Dairine rolled her eyes, leaning back casually, and catching herself, realizing she was lying in the same position Ronan had earlier that day. She rested one hand on Spot's would-be-head, and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling.  
"Well, we were watching you and Kit argue...."  
  
"A topic we will definatly discuss, after we finsih this talk, and then I kill you."  
  
"And...I sort of turned to look at him...and..."  
  
"And he kissed you?"  
  
"Well, yeah...I guess..."  
  
Not noticing her sister's hesitation, Nita sprang up from the bed, smiling sunnily.  
  
"I'm happy for you, Dairi. What happened next?"  
  
"He left..."  
  
Dairine felt a pang of guilt. She didn't want to make it seem like he had kissed her and then walked out the door. No, it was that in order to explain why he had left so quickly, Dairine would have to tell Nita, Ronan's problems. And she wasn't about to do that without Ronan's consent. But, not quite to her surprise this time, Nita smile again, knowing, understanding. She came back to the bed, sitting down beside Dairine and putting one hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Did I ever tell you about my first kiss with Kit?"  
  
"I don't think so. Why?"  
  
"Well," She started thoughtfully ahead. "It wasn't all sunshine and daisies at first."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We didn't talk after the kiss, for about two weeks."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't really explain it. but everything was awkward. We didn't know if we were dating, or not.  
I didn't know what to do next, and I imagine he didn't either."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
Nita smiled. "We decided we were being ridiculous. And we talked."  
  
"And then you started dating?"  
  
"After awhile, yeah."  
  
Dairine's eyebrows went up, and she let out a breath.  
  
Her big sister laughed. "You though it was all easy?"  
  
"I never really thought about it. But yeah, I always figured it would be so simple."  
  
"Nothing about romance is simple, Dairi. It's a fact, and their's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"So what do you suggest I do?  
  
"Talk to him," She got up and went to the door. "It's ironic in a way, that boys are known for being the forward ones in relationships. Boys ask girls to the dance. Boys offer to pay for stuff when they go out with girls. It's stupid, but it's true. And here I am telling you to chase after his Irish ass to talk to him."  
  
Dairine smiled and shook her head. "I've always been known to be one step ahead of you in certain things. But when it comes to the male gender, you're on top of things."  
  
"Damn straight I am."  
  
They grinned at eahcother.  
  
"Well," Nita said, almost in a cheery manner. "I'm going to Kit's place."  
  
"Isin't he here?"  
  
She chuckled. "No, I made him leave."  
  
"A difficult task, I'm sure."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
When Nita was gone, and Dairine was given time to think, she decided to send him a message, before demanding to talk to him in person.  
  
"Yo, Spot?"  
  
'Eh?'  
  
"I'm going to send a message."  
  
'Sure thing.' A series of clicks and loading sounds were followed by his words.   
  
'Message ready.'  
  
Dairine took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts, and then spoke.  
  
"Ronan...I guess I really don't know what to say to you, except that I'm sorry about today. I know you have things on your mind, so I'm not going to pester you. Mostly...I want to help you, like I said today, and I think I need your help as well. Call me if you can. Dairine."  
  
'More?'  
  
"Nope. That's it. Thanks Spot."  
  
'No problem. Message sent.'  
  
"Nice, are you tired?"  
  
'Why?'  
  
"I'm going out for icecream, and I thought you might like to charge while I'm gone."  
  
'Okay.'  
  
When her manual was plugged into the charger, she grabbed her coat and wallet, and headed down the stairs.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
A call returned from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, hun?"  
  
"I'm going out for icecream, okay?"  
  
"Alright! Be back before it gets dark, please!"  
  
She shook her head, smiling and walked out the door.  
Tbc........  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yay! We got some Spot Talk going on there! Ehem, lol. Anyways, this was the sister talk chapter, but I can promise you there will be lots of D/R fluffiness next chapter! Please Review! 


	6. His touch

'Before all this'  
  
Disclaimer: Please notice the 'dis.' in the 'claimer', rightfully meaning I don't own young wizards.  
  
Katie janeway: Chapter 4: lol. Ah, you shall see, you shall see . . .   
  
Chapter 5: Lol, Yay!  
Shima and Tempis: Lol. Yeah . . . :(. *hits computer* why won't you talk to me?! Ehem. Lol, yeah.  
Kit's awesome, I want him to speak some Spanish in the books, he does once, but it just says that he swears, it doesn't show exactly what he said. Hmm...a computer that bites siblings? *hits computer again* Damnit! Lol ^_~  
Wonder Jenny: Wow! *hugs* That is the longest review I have ever had. THANK YOU! *hands you an aspirin and a chocolate* Yay! Oh no....lol. Umm....tell him I'm sorry? I'm flattered! Lol. Augh. They were silent? Meaning they've never read Young Wizards? *gasp* shame on them. Lol, just kidding. Yay! I'm glad my updates make you so happy, but don't keep hitting your head. I imagine it hurts! ^_~.. Yeah! Yeah! Send it to me! The_9th_child@hotmail.com  
lol, too fluffy? Can't be. Post it! Lol, only if you want to though. Lol, sister talks...there a classic.  
Lol, I don't want that! I'm updating right now...obviously!  
Little Lisa: Lol, yeah. I think she handle's boys pretty well...I mean, if Ricky treated me like that, I would have done a lot more than ignore him...but anyways. Lol. Anyways, don't let negative reviews stop you from writing. I read 'What really counts' awhile ago and I really liked it. (I'm not just saying that to make you feel better, it's true).(I felt the most sorry for Anushka..that's exactly what my mom would have done...) If the person didn't like your fic, it's THEIR loss, not yours. Keep writing!  
Now! On with the show!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I'll have chocolate please."  
  
"One scoop or two?"  
  
"Two, thanks."  
  
She watched as the boy bent over the freezer, and then handed her, her cone. He smiled at her, recognising her from school. (A/N. In this fic, Dairi pulled a Kit stunt. Namely, skipped a grade)  
  
"That'll be a dollar fifty, please."  
  
She smiled, paying the boy, and taking her ice-cream. She gasped in surprise when she turned around, tripped, and was suddenly dipped back, someone's face inches from her.  
  
"Why, Hello D-aaaaaiirine." (A/N: Hey, he's got an annoying name for Nita, why not Dairi?)  
  
She rolled her eyes, acknowledging the boy as Ricky, the annoying, ego-challenged, jerk in her sister's grade. She crinkled her nose, pulling her face back from his.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Aw, what's a matter, D-aaaaaiirine?"  
  
"I want you to let go of me, please."  
  
"So you throw yourself at me, and then reject me?"  
  
"I did NOT throw myself at you."  
  
"Aw-" He stopped short as someone came up from behind them. His dark eyes flashing with anger, the person pulled Ricky's arm roughly away from Dairine.  
  
"I believe she said to let her go."  
  
"Ronan..." Dairine whispered, almost inaudibly  
  
Ricky turned, raising an eyebrow at the newcomer.  
  
"And who are you?," He turned to Dairine. "So you've got a boy-toy as well?"  
  
The reaction was instantaneous. Two sets of eyes, one so dark they were nearly black, one so light they were nearly white, made contact. With Dairine's fist in his face, Ronan's in his gut, the fifteen year old was out cold. They stood, shoulders touching, looking down at Rickie's slumped body.  
  
Ronan looked up, suddenly aware that everyone in the place was staring at the pair. Gently and protectively, he took Dairine's arm and pulled her out of the store. The boy working behind the counter, made no objections, having a history full of dislike of Ricky, himself.  
  
They walked, neither talking, until they reached the harbour. Ronan sat down on a bench, his eyes out on the water. Dairine sat beside him, silently finishing her ice-cream, waiting for him to speak. When he didn't, she tried to joke, but her voice was quiet.  
  
"You forgot to get some ice-cream....."  
  
He let out a breath, and finally turned to her.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She looked at him, finishing her ice-cream and throwing the paper wrap into the waste bucket.  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
He shifted his shoulders slightly, looking out at the water again. It was another while before he spoke. He didn't look at her, his eyes never leaving the river.  
  
"For earlier today."  
  
"It's okay...I mean.." She trailed off, looking down at her hands.  
  
" I didn't...I don't know why..."  
  
They both stopped speaking, finally looking at eachother. Ronan breathed, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dairine."  
  
"About...." She flushed, biting her lip.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
She fidgeted, not used to the feeling of not knowing what to say. Then again, she had never been kissed before, nor had a boy in her life who could make her feel like this.  
  
"It's...It's okay, Ronan, I..." She stopped, straightening her back in shock with herself.  
  
"What?"  
  
She shook her head, not at him, but at herself. She had always been a person who thought before she spoke. And she had almost said something that could have scared him off. But she smiled slightly, realizing she wasn't a person who didn't speak her opinion if she felt the real need to either. She took a breath and looked at him. He was searching her face.  
  
"I didn't mind..." she whispered, her face flushed, eyes averted, and she stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I..." She stopped speaking and turned, prepared to flee. But a soft grip on her wrist stopped her from moving. His eyes connected with hers, and she left herself sitting back down. He didn't let go of her wrist. He opened his mouth to speak, his eyes not on the ocean, or on the ground, but on her face. Then, his eyes seemed to hold a decision, and he closed his mouth. Dairine blinked, and he leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she found herself kissing back, and this time, it was the real Ronan who was kissing her. HER Ronan. When he pulled back, there was no gasp, no search in his mind for a spell, just his eyes and his smile. She was confused for a moment, the feeling of green in her mind, slightly enveloping her senses. Then she shook her head and smiled back at him. He took both her hands.  
  
"We'll work it out. I promise."  
Tbc.......  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yay! More fluff! No Alter-Ronan, no sad stuff, and (quite sadly) no N/K this chapter. I hope this wasn't too cliffhangerish...I tried! Lol, alright, next chapter will answer a lot of stuff. So stay tuned?...no stay Online? Ahh whatever. Please review! 


	7. His escape

'Before all this.'  
Disclaimer: *looks nervously around.* I don't own it! I speak the truth!  
  
A/N: Alrighty. More N/K, and R/D fluff, and also a lot of question answering. So I hope ya'll like this chapter. (Lol. For some reason, the word Ya'll always reminds me of Dr.Phil. Ehem. Anyways)  
Wonder Jenny: *Winces* 4:45? Thank you so much! Lol, I don't want to upset your SS teacher any more than I already have but, OhmiGod. THANK YOU! Lol. Ah yes, Kissing scenes. There are gunna be a lot of 'em in this fic, so I'm glad you like them! Grrrr....Ricky, Ricky, Ricky. If it wasn't in the Oath, I would have shoved him in a Practice Universe for a couple of days there..see how he enjoyed it......ehem. Lol, Kitchen Utensils work. Oh yeah, they least expect it. LOL! Awwww *hugs* PROBLEMS? I LOVE your reviews! But if you think there's room for improvement, go right ahead! ^_^. Yay! Thank you!  
Little Lisa: Yay! Lol, I've punched a guy in the stomach before...and in the...well, you get the idea. I had a good motive though! I swear! Yep, he would be. And I thought the angriness in the fourth book was nice, but niceness is good too! Thank you so much! But, there is a lot of N/K in this chappie to make up for the lack of it in the last one. Lol, I'm sorry. But I love updating, because I love reading the reviews and then writing back to them! Anyways!  
A/N: If I updated to fast for anyone else to review, feel free to review chapter 6, and I will respond to it in chapter 8. I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
Anyways, on with the show!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Neets?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You awake?"  
  
She shifted, and turned around to face Kit. (A/N: NO NO! No of that in this fic. They are simply lying on the bed, FULLY clothed. Lol)   
  
He way lying beside her, his back up against the wall of his bedroom. The covers covered his waist, and he was resting his head on a hand, looking down at her almost lovingly.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
He shifted as well, wrapping his arms around her waist, and rested his head against hers.  
  
"I was just wondering, if you knew what Dairine's specialty is."  
Dairine, opened her sleepy eyes, and sat up slightly, resting her head on his chest. She thought about it, and her eyes widened in shock at the realization to the fact that she did not know. Did Dairine even have a specialty yet? Her shut-down was taking so long....  
  
"To be honest, I have really no idea. I don't think it's had time to develop yet. Why?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, tightening his hold on her, and resting his head back into the pillows.  
  
"Dunno. I was just thinking...seeing as how Dairine's wizardry isn't normal...well, as normal as it could be.....maybe...this problem of hers, is 'part' of her development"  
  
Nita raised her head, looking at him, as if she was slightly worried about her boyfriend's sanity.  
  
He clicked his tongue, his eyes rolling skyward, and Nita laughed.  
  
"I was joking, Kit. I just don't completely understand what you mean."  
  
"I mean, that what if this 'not-being-on-active-status' thing, was meant to happen. That the Powers may have a motive? As much as the Squirt disagrees."  
  
She smiled up at him thoughtfully. "You know, that's not so farfetched."  
  
"Are my ideas EVER farfetched?"  
  
"At times..."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her, and then leaned down, kissing her softly. After awhile, she attempted to pull away. He wouldn't let her, and kept his lips pressed to hers. They laughed.  
(A/N: C'mon people...Titanic style. How do you laugh while you kiss? Out the nose? Lol)  
When she finally broke free, she looked up at Kit's alarm clock, and sighed, rolling back over to face him.  
  
"I gotta go." She whispered, and stood up, grabbing her school bag from the floor. He sat up as well, throwing the covers off, and helping her find her things. (A/N: If Nita's homework is as messy as mine, that would take some time ^_^)  
  
When they reached the door of his bedroom, she leaned over and kissed him again. This time, though unwillingly, he let her pull away.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered softly after her, as she walked down the hall.  
In Ireland, Dairine sat back to back with Ronan, looking up at the stars. Suddenly, he got up, pulling Dairine to her feet as well. He grinned at her, and she did not like the mischievous look in his eyes.  
  
"Get on my back." He ordered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get on my back!" He bent down, still grinning, and slowly, hesitantly, she got on his back.  
  
He stood up, not fazed at all by her weight, and ran towards the woods. She clutched her arms around his neck but then, realizing she must be choking him, loosened her grip. But he didn't complain, and after awhile, she looked at her surroundings. They were deep in the woods now, and she wrinkled her brow in confusion.  
  
"Ronan, where are we going."  
  
He turned his head slightly to look at her. "Shh," He whispered, "You'll see."  
  
She stayed silent then, and was rewarded, for the sight she saw when Ronan saw was breathtaking, and it seemed that if she spoke it would ruin the magic.  
  
(A/N: No pun intended there. Because, actually, in one of the books, I think AWD, Kit has a conversation with his dad about how Wizardry and Magick (magic) are NOT the same thing at all)  
  
It was a small clearing, surrounded by trees, and in the centre of it, was a small pond. The pond was so blue, it almost seemed silver. It was crystal clear, and it reflected the light of the moon on Dairine and Ronan's faces.  
  
  
  
He let her down, took her hand, and silently led her over to the pond. They sat down at the edge, and Ronan bent over to trace his fingers in the sand.  
  
"I used to come here when I was little," He said softly. "My parents used to fight, and this is where I would come to get away."  
  
She squeezed his hand.  
  
"I don't know if anyone else knows about it. Not many people come back in your Aunt's woods, but I've never brought anyone here before, and I wanted you to be the first person."  
  
She smiled, and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Slowly, she stood up, leaned over to dip her hand in the water, and cried out when she slipped. Ronan caught her, bringing her back up, to meet the level of his face. She looked into his eyes, and gasped. Ronan was not there.  
  
"Watch it there, Miss Dairine."  
  
She opened her mouth, and was stilled in shock. The Power had never spoken to her in English before. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Why do you keep doing this?"  
  
"Doing what, Miss Dairine?"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Sorry. Just Dairine, then?"  
  
"Yes. What I meant was, why do you keep taking Ronan over like this?"  
  
It smiled. "I won't lie to you. It's your fault."  
  
She blinked. "MY fault?"  
  
It circled her, and she shivered. It's eyes showed concern.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"No..please don't change the subject."  
  
It's eyes fluttered, and then It smiled at the level of her consistency.  
  
"I can't tell you the exact reason, Mi-, Dairine. But I can tell you this. You can't be worried."  
  
"But I do worry..."  
  
It reached out and touched her cheek, It's eyes warming.  
  
"I know, Hine. But sooner or later you'll realize there are some things you can't control."  
  
She sighed. "Thank you....what is it I should call you?"  
  
It looked thoughtful. "They boy whose vessel I share has been very kind to me. I would like you to call me Ro."  
  
Hey eyes lowered in confusion. Ro....and then it hit. Ro, short for Ronan. She smiled, and when she looked back up, she saw Ronan looking around. His eyes settled on Dairine, and he smiled. She saw that there wasn't the same fear in his eyes there had been before, after a change. He must have been getting used to it...that or...  
  
She shook her head. Suddenly, Ronan's eyes lightened up, and he took her hand, placing a soft kiss on her hand.  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
And without another word, he pulled her back through the woods, and to her Aunt's house.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yay! Fllluuuuffff! Lol, normally I'd give this chapter another day before being uploaded, but I couldn't help myself. Ya'll seemed so happy that I updated so soon! Please review! 


	8. His other self

'Before All This.'  
  
Disclaimer: Me no owny. Translation into common English? I don't own it!  
Wonder Jenny: Woah! Is it even POSSIBLE to wake up that early? Not for me, anyways...ahh..but this chapter would explain that it WOULD be legal. You'll see. Lol, I'm sorry. But it was true. It is HER fault, and in this chappie you'll see why. Lol. Better not let Dairine hear....  
  
Dairine: Hear what?  
  
M-A: Damn. She's way to sharp. Umm...nothing!  
  
Lol....I don't think Kit would like that very much....  
  
Virgo: Ahhh. This is definitely a plot-thickening chapter. And it's okay. I'm just happy that you read my fic in the first place. But thanks for reviewing and please continue to do so...  
  
Shima and Tempis: Ahh...but maybe that's not such a bad thing...  
  
Little Lisa: Lol, Umm...maybe...^_^...lol, this chapter explains a lot. Lol, sorry I haven't been as fast as usual, but I've been really busy and tired these past couple of days. lol!  
  
Now...on with the show!  
"I want you to get close to it."  
  
Dairine looked at him in surprise and confusion. Leaning over, she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"It."  
  
He glared at her.  
  
"Oh, your power!"  
  
He nodded, as if she were an idiot, and then grinned. She sighed. It seemed that Ronan would always find it absolutely hilarious to flare up her anger.  
  
"Why do you want me to get close to it?"  
  
He slid down the counter, sitting beside her, and with an air of great naivety, touched his leg to hers. She didn't fall for it, and he grinned when she leaned in and kissed him. When they broke apart, she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"What? I don't know what's going on in your head ALL the time..."  
  
He sighed, and wrapped his arms around her waist, thinking.  
  
"It won't tell me anything. But...I have a feeling it will tell you...."  
  
"Me? Why would it tell me?"  
  
Ronan blushed, and realization dawned in Dairine's eyes.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
She smiled, and took both his hands.  
  
"I'll do it."  
*~*~*~~Two weeks later *~~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ro?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He jumped off the rail outside of Dairine's school, and jogged up to walk beside her, as she ,made her way down the path from the school building. He smiled down at her. She know considered him male, though Powers had no certain gender. But it was hard to consider him as 'It', when he seemed to her more human. In fact, it was Ro's idea.  
  
"It is a word for 'Thing' in Earth's terminology?" he had asked.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"What an ugly word. I am not such."  
  
"But...what can I call you?"  
  
"Well, what do you use on Ronan when talking in third person?"  
  
"He..."  
  
"Then that is what you can categorise me as."  
She had learned, over the days, that this Power was very fond of Ronan. Something 'He' and Dairine had in common. Now, smiling, she turned to him.  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"Fine. And yours?"  
  
"Alright..Ro..can I ask you some questions..."  
  
He paused, and looked at her uncertainly. He blinked several times, and then looked down, almost guiltily.  
  
"Dairine...you know I can't tell you anything about your power default...."  
  
She waved her hand at him in dismiss. Of course, she wanted to know the reasons for her problem, but she knew well, by now, that no matter how much she pleated Ro, he would not give in. However, today, there were more important things on her mind.  
  
"I know that. But I want to know some things about Ronan."  
  
He grinned. "I'm not sure I'm allowed to answer those kind of questions either.."  
  
She reached her hand out to hit him, and was surprised to find her hand caught in his. A reaction and a reflex she had only seen Ronan accomplish. She backed up, looking him up and down, and then in to his eyes. She was confused even more when she saw that it was still Ro who was standing in front of her. He sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She shook her head in disbelief. "Don't be sorry. Explain."  
  
He shifted his shoulders, and she was awed again. That was what 'Ronan' did whenever he was uncomfortable.  
  
"This body...this mind..." He stopped, took a breath and continued.  
  
"Dairine, in a way, I am Ronan. The only thing we do not share, is conscious of mind. His likes and dislikes are my likes and dislikes. His skills are my skills. His knowledge is my knowledge. His memories..." His eyes seemed to sadden, "are MY memories."  
  
She waited for him to continue.  
  
"I am a Power. But my essence of being is Ronan. He creates who I am."  
  
Dairine leaned towards him, their faces inches apart. And she gazed at him almost challengingly.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"What's your favourite colour?"  
  
"Green."  
  
"What's your favourite metal band?"  
  
"Are you insane? Do you really think I want to listen to a bunch of guys screaming?"  
  
She leaned back and stared at him.  
"Powers..." she whispered.  
  
"Watch it..."  
  
"Sorry...but...but you ARE Ronan...except you aren't..but you are and..I'm so confused."  
  
He smiled gently at her. "Don't push your understanding."  
  
"This explains a lot of things."  
  
"I guess it does.."  
  
"So..so you...share all his...feelings? Fear..anger...sadness...and..." She stopped and looked up at him. He nodded.  
  
"Attraction..." He finished for her, and without warning, he leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away, Dairine was left with a tingly feeling in her lips, a sensation usually brought by Ronan, and surprise that she didn't feel guilty.  
  
He looked at her calmly and waited for her to speak.  
  
"Should..I be...feeling bad about this?"  
  
He tilted his head. "I don't understand what you mean..."  
  
"I mean....is this..cheating?"  
  
He blinked at her, and then, to her surprise, he laughed. A calm, gently but mischievous laugh that could have been easily made by Ronan. Except it was Ro. When he had calmed himself down, he brushed a piece of auburn-red hair from her face.  
  
"No...no it wouldn't be cheating, Dairine. If you asked Ronan, he would be okay with it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive. Because I don't feel jealous when you kiss him, therefor he would not feel jealous if you kissed me." He gazed at her sternly. "But that does NOT apply for other guys..it's only because..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You really think I'm that shallow?"  
  
"No..I was just-."  
  
"Hey," She cut in, grinning because she knew how much Ronan, and therefor Ro hated to be interrupted, "Can I ask you one more question?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Do you and Ronan have anything to do with my power?"  
  
He paused, thinking silently, and then he smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, Dairine. I'm afraid we do."  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yay! Confused? I probably would to....if you need any clarifications...just ask in a review! Ha ha! It's happiness for me and helpful for you! Woah...that rhymes! Ehem. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! 


	9. His smartass

'Before all this.'  
  
Disclaimer: Ce n'est pas a moi! It's not mine!  
Shout out time!:  
  
Little Lisa: Lol. I thought it would be interesting...Sorry, but my Lent is junkfood, therefor my brain is low on sugar, and I can't think properly. So this chapter has fluff instead of explanations! Hope you like it!  
  
Shima and Tempis: Lol! Glad you liked it!  
Katie janeway: Lol, sorry. But this chapter doesn't have too many explanations. But it DOES have lots of fluff!  
  
Wonder Jenny: Lol. I have you addicted? That's okay, because if you keep writing fics like the last one you sent me, I'll be addicted to YOUR fics! Lol. This chapter is just pure N/K! Hope you like it!  
  
Now! On with the show!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kit! I have an idea."  
  
He looked up as Nita came through his bedroom door and sat down on the edge of his bed. He looked up at the clock. 7:20 am. He grumbled and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Should I be frightened?"  
  
"I'll skip commenting because..." she trailed off, her eyes widened and a blush gracing her cheeks. Kit smiled at her teasingly, and then it softened. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Their arms wrapper around eachother, they fell back on to the bed, kissing softly. After a long time, Nita pulled back. Kit leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
"Kit.." She whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry," He sat up, still rubbing his eyes. "Now what's this about an idea?"  
  
She looked at him. Kit wasn't the kind of person who changed the subject if he was uncomfortable. But it seemed, today his rules did not apply. She sighed.  
  
"Do you remember, a couple of years back, you said Dairine might be jealous of me?"  
  
He blinked. "Yeah.."  
  
She stood pacing her bedroom. A thoughtful look was on her face, and Kit had to smile.  
  
"In our Ordeal, we had eachother."  
  
"Mhmm.."  
  
" And when we had out shut-down, it wasn't as nearly as long or as bad as Dairine's..."  
  
"Nita. Sorry. But it's seven in the morning, and I'm missing your point."  
  
"Our shut-downs weren't bad because we had eachother.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kit! Dairine's always been jealous of our partnership...come on, you're the smart ass...you figure it out."  
  
He closed his eyes, and then reopened. "You think Dairine needs a partner?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "It's just a theory."  
  
"A damn good theory."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"But what do you think a partner can do about her shut-down?"  
  
"Well, partners are there for eachother. They help eachother out. Know eachother better than anyone. I think Dairine's problem is more emotional. If she has someone to back her up, share her power if need be, and always be there for her, she might be able to sort out her problems."  
  
Kit grinned. "Your smarter than I give you credit for..."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"But...we can't just give her a partner, Neets...it's...fate...if there is such thing..."  
  
"I know," She grinned. "But I don't think we need to worry..."  
  
Kit looked at her, confused, and then shook his head.  
  
"I won't ask..."  
  
"Good thing. And what's this about 'If there is such thing..'"  
  
"Don't make me explain my morning grudges. If you'll excuse me.." He pulled himself under the covers. "I'm going back to bed. Care to join me?" He patted the spot next to him.  
  
She stared at him, and then shook her head. She crawled beside him, and he pulled her to him, snuggling his face in her neck. She smiled.  
  
"You ARE a smart ass."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"And you have a nice one too. Just an after thought." She teased, sleepily.  
  
"You know it."  
  
"Kit?"  
  
"Mhmm?"  
  
"What would I do without you?"  
  
She felt him smile against her neck. "You'll never have to worry about that."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never."  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yay! Just pure, almost uncomplicated, N/K!! Please excuse me, if the next few chapter are extremely sugary, because my Lent is junkfood...so I need as much sweetness as possible until Lent is over...please review! 


	10. His care

'Before all this.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. It all belongs to the wonderful mind of Diane Duane. Speaking of which, that wonderful mind better get some N/K in her books...anyways, I don't own it, please don't sue me...because you'd only get about...*checks wallet* A dollar and fourteen cents. Speaking of suing, I'm going to sue Chapters if they don't get the new Young Wizards book in.  
  
Shout out time!:  
  
Shima and Tempis: Lol..yup, I'm a smartass too, and my first language is sarcasm. Lol.  
  
Katie janeway: Lol. Yep, I hate them too. *glares at English teacher* Anyways, here's your D/R fluff!  
Also: A question I did not answer to Little Lisa in chapter 8:  
  
lol. The usual:  
  
Harry Potter  
Lord of the rings  
Replica  
Lost years of Merlin  
The third magic  
and lots of others...but especially YOUNG WIZARDS! YAY! Ahem. yeah..  
A/N: I will not be updating until at least Saturday afternoon. Remember those dance teachers I told you about? The ones that think we have no lives? Well...they're back! Lol.  
Now on with the show!  
______________________________________________________________________________  
"Dairi? C'mon, baby, wake up."  
  
Dairine lifted her head off her arms, and looked sleepily into Ronan's face. She blinked and looked around. She was at her aunt's, doing a little bookkeeping. Her aunt, Nita and Kit, and a couple of other local wizards, were out. So, of course, she had been left behind, her aunt asking her if she could do her a 'little' favour. 'Little' turned out to be the whole library. She was drifting between working and asking her manual for any changes. When had she fallen asleep? Then she remembered. Frustration, fatigue and hormones had over-whelmed her, to a point where she had put her head on the table, sobbing, and eventually fell asleep.  
  
Ronan touched her face, his fingers lightly tracing over the tracks of her tears, across her eyelids, and then touched her lips.  
  
"You were crying."  
  
She sat up hastily, wiping her tears angrily with her sleeve, and turned to her book again, her face like stone.  
  
"No I wasn't. My eyes were watering."  
  
"Dairine."  
  
She looked at him, and he bent down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Let it go." he whispered.  
  
She gave. Falling into his arms, she sobbed into his shoulder. Ronan held her to him, closing his eyes and resting his head against hers. He rubbed her back, as she poured out all that was wrong in her life. How the only way she had ever had friends was intimidation. How she had been forced into a world of pure learning, not out of curiosity, but out of fear. How he only feeling of meaning to the world was taking care of Nita, until Kit came along, and Nita hadn't needed her anymore. All the friends she had, had to say goodbye to along the way. Her power. Her shut-down. Her mother's death. But most of all, the constant loneliness in her heart.  
  
"It seems..everyone I ever get close to just leaves..."  
  
"That's not true, Dairi. Nita, Kit, Tom and Carl. They're all still there."  
  
"Nita and Kit have eachother. I mean, sure they love me, but I'm not needed in their life. And Tom and Carl, they're seniors, they would never have enough time to help me with everything."  
  
"But they love you."  
  
"Yes. But I want to be needed, Ronan."  
  
"I need you." He said softly, his eyes meeting hers. Her breath caught, tears still streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I don't want to lose you too."  
  
She was jerked forward, lips trailing over her face.  
  
"Dairine," He whispered between kisses. "I... would never..leave you."He pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her desperately, and she responded.  
  
"That's," She mumbled against his lips. "What my mom used to say to me when I was little."  
  
He pulled back, and held her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing her cheeks.  
  
"If I died, Dairine, I would always live right here," He took Dairine's hand, and placed it over her own heart. "Just like your mom does."  
  
"But.."  
  
He put his finger over her mouth, and then replaced it with his lips.  
  
"No talk." he whispered against her lips.  
  
"No arguing."  
  
"Just silence."  
An hour later, Ronan lifted his head from the book her was helping her work on, and blinked several times. She looked at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Dairine..." He suddenly grinned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at your manual."  
  
She shot him a curious look, and turned her attention to Spot. It was making clicking noises.  
  
"What's the status, Spot?"  
  
" Callahan, Dairine E.  
243 E. Clinton Avenue  
Hempstead NY 11575  
(516) 555-6786."  
  
Dairine looked at Ronan. He sighed, and looked at Spot.  
  
"Spot?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Power rating."  
  
It clicked again.  
  
" Rating subject to change.  
Rating level + 5.7/ -0.11  
On Active status."  
  
Dairine sat back in her chair, looking at Ronan. He laughed.  
  
"Wait, there's more. Yo, Spot?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Partnership."  
  
Dairine frowned. "Ronan, I don't.." She trailed off, as Spot interrupted.  
  
"Partner rating subject to change.  
(See Nolan, Ronan R.)  
  
He laughed again as she threw himself at him, and he twirled around. Setting her back down on the ground, he grinned.  
  
"Looks like your stuck with me, huh?"  
  
"Nope. Looks like your stuck with ME."  
  
They laughed. It was as simple as that.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yay! D/R fluff. But this isn't the end! We still have to see some Partnership action between the two, more Power, and we still have to find out what her speciality is. Also, for those of you asking, next chapter we will find out why Ro's sudden appearances are Dairi's fault. So, stay..tuned...online? Whatever. Please review! 


	11. His gender

'Before All This.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Ce n'est pas a moi. I could say it in other languages, but I think you get the point!  
  
Shout out time:  
  
Shima and Tempis: lol. My dad is trying to figure out how I got on the computer, when he put a password on it....:)  
  
Katie janeway: Lol, I pity you! What is it with English teachers?  
  
Lol. I want to be a wizard too! Anyways, I hope I get this posted before you can't get to a computer!  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Are you trying to tell me, that the river is complaining it's too dirty?"  
  
"Hey, you doubt me?"  
  
"What is your speciality anyway?"  
  
"Elements."  
  
Dairine sighed, shaking her head, and bending down to trail her hand in the water. It didn't seem dirty to her, but in the past couple of weeks, her new partnership with Ronan had shown her that she shouldn't doubt him when it came to stuff like this. She had seem him talk a fire out of spreading, even calmed wind down, and now she was even beginning to understand it herself.  
  
"So, what are you dirty with?" He spoke softly in the speech.  
  
Dairine listened intently, and her ears picked up a slight murmur, which sounded distinctively like liquid.  
  
"Dirt? What do you mean your too dirty with 'dirt'?"  
  
After awhile, Ronan began to get frustrated, trying to explain to the water that it was supposed to have sand or mud at the bottom, but it didn't seem to be listening.  
  
"It seems," he said, turning to her, "that we have a slight war going on between the water and sand."  
  
"We're going to need Kit in here, then."  
  
"Why, Kit?"  
  
Dairine smiled. Although they had promised Nita a long time ago to try and get along, and they had even begun to speak to eachother in a civilized manner, there was still that resistance between Ronan and Kit.  
  
"Alpha male." Dairine remembered her sister saying. She knew that it would be complicated if Kit and Ronan had to work together.  
  
"Because, Ronan. Kit's specialty is..."  
  
"I know..I know...but we're talking about sand."  
  
"Sand is made out of rocks, Ronan."  
  
He sighed in annoyance. "Fine."  
A few hours later, Kit and Ronan were not having any luck. Nita and Dairine sat nearby looking thoroughly amused. Both boys scowled at the pair of them, and they laughed.  
  
Dairine knew why it wasn't working. Besides the fact that the sand and water were in deep conflict and not listening to neither Kit nor Ronan, the two wizards weren't listening to eachother either. Their pace was inconsistent, their definitions in the speech of the water and sand, themselves, and even eachother were very different and they would not listen to eachothers ideas. Finally, Dairine, with her impatience, stood and walked over to them.  
  
Pushing them both down, she spoke sternly in the speech.  
  
"You two need to calm down."  
  
"Yeah, ditto, Squirt."  
  
"First of all, you both need to shut up."  
  
They blinked at her in surprise.  
  
"Secondly, I want you two to tell eachother your ideas, without interrupting eachother."  
  
They mumbled, and spoke for awhile, then turned to Dairine, who was standing over them, her arms crossed.  
  
"Next, I want you two to put aside all your dominant emotions."  
  
They looked at her, confused.  
  
"I want you to stop all your anger, jealousy, dislike, whatever is stopping you from working well with the other."  
  
They rolled their eyes.  
  
"Done?"  
  
"Sure. Whatever."  
  
"Fine! Yes, we're done." Kit corrected himself under Dairine's glare.  
  
"Now, I'm going back over to Nita. I want you to discuss what your going to do."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, she bent down and spoke to the water and sand.  
  
"And I want you guys, to follow the same steps as they did. Okay?"  
  
They murmured back and silenced themselves and Kit and Ronan began talking to them.  
Nita watched in amazement as Kit and Ronan worked silently together. No arguing, no violence. She blinked at her sister, and then grinned.  
  
"Dairine.....I think we just found your speciality."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ohhhhh! Cliffy! Lol, sorry, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. I just finished watched Master of Disguise! Yay! Anyways, please review! 


	12. His fear

'Before All This.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Young Wizards (Besides all the books)  
  
A/N: OMG! I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry! I've been really sick lately, plus consumed by evil dance teachers, and I haven't had any time to write.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"It's certainly possible."  
  
Dairine looked at Tom, and shook her head. "How can it? How can emotions be my specialty? I mean, emotions aren't....solid."  
  
Tom regarded her seriously. "Oh, but they are. More so than rocks or trees. Dealing with emotions is a very serious matter. It's a great responsibility, Dairine."  
  
"And of course, I'm the one that's stuck with it."  
  
He smiled. "I have to admit, it is rare. But you've never been the ordinary one in the lot of you."  
  
"Which is saying something." She joked.  
  
"Indeed, it is."  
  
Dairine sighed, finishing the last of her coke and standing up. Tom stood up too, and followed her to the door.  
  
"Thanks for the help, Tom."  
  
"Any time, Dairi. Now where are you headed?"  
  
"Ireland."  
  
Tom smiled.   
"Okay, now I'm scared."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..Dairine is a brat, and she would so find messing around with people's emotions fun."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Kit. Dairi's not a brat anymore, and you know it."  
  
He turned towards Nita, facing the wall of her bed, and rested his chin on his hands.  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
"Look at the way she got you to work with Ronan."  
  
He looked agitated. "Yeah. Nothing less than a miracle."  
  
"Oh, come on, Kit, Ronan's not that bad..." She trailed off, as a look of hurt flashed Kit's face, and he stood off her bed.  
  
"Kit.." She whispered, as he silently walked to the door.  
  
He swung his bag on to his back, and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Nita sighed, jumping off the bed as well, and running after him.  
  
'Great,' she thought. 'Leave it to me to go and say something like that to him.'  
  
She knew, that no matter what she said, Kit would always be sensitive when it came to Ronan. He had never liked Ronan in the first place, and she knew that being with Kit did not change his thoughts.  
  
She caught up with him as he walked down the street, slowly, his angry eyes fixed on the road in front of him.  
  
"Kit, hold on, would you?" She took his hand, but he continued to walk.  
  
She impatiently tugged on his hand, stopping him, and pulling him around to face him. He pulled his arm out of her grasp and glared at her angrily.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" She breathed  
  
"I don't know, Nita. I'm just tired."  
  
"Tired of what?"  
  
"I'm tired of competing with him!"  
  
Nita stared at him. He looked back, and behind the anger in his eyes, she found something that she finally understood. Jealousy, hate, self consciousness. But the key feeling she saw in his eyes, the one that was covered up the most, was fear. He was scared of losing her. To her own surprise, she began to laugh.  
  
Kit looked at her, shook his head in disgust, and turned away. Suddenly serious, she put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He was shaking.  
  
"Kit," She whispered. "Your scared of something that isn't here."  
  
"What?" He whispered back, still shaking.  
  
"Your scared I still have feelings for Ronan?"  
  
His shivering increased.  
  
"Kit, when..I kissed Ronan, that one time, there was nothing there but confusion, and I think the only reason it happened was I was supposed to find out about Ro."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"His Power."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"But the truth is Kit, the only attraction I felt towards him was the hormonal surges of fourteen, and I was never more attracted to him than I was to you, even way back then."  
  
He turned towards her.  
  
"So what are you saying?" He whispered  
  
She reached up, and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"That you don't need to be jealous or scared of Ronan."  
  
"Jealous?," He scoffed, "of him? Let me tell you-."  
  
"Kit," She interrupted. "Ronan was here." She brought her hand up to his head, and tapped it.  
  
He blinked at her.  
  
"But you," She brought her hand up to her heart. "Are here."  
  
He lowered his eyes and turned away. Nita sighed.  
  
"Kit, Please don't do this."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Don't be mad at me..for.."  
  
"I'm not mad...I just.." His eyes were still averted. But when he finally looked up, she saw the immediate conflict that appeared in his eyes.  
  
"Don't bite your lip like that." He said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," He took a step towards her. "It makes me want to kiss you. And that feeling leaves a state of blankness in my mind, and it's making me forget why I'm upset."  
  
Nita laughed, and closed the remaining space, brushing his cheek with her hand.  
  
"Kit. I love you."  
  
And that was it. The three words that had been dancing off each of their tongues for weeks. The three words that had clouded each of their minds for months. The three words that had been destined to them for years.  
  
He opened his mouth, but she placed a finger on his lips.  
  
"Not yet," She whispered. "When the time for you is right."  
  
His eyes widened, and his mouth opened, then closed, and then he shook his head, and silently bent his head and kissed her. His kiss openly told her what his words could not. When he pulled back she grinned at him, and pulled his arm back towards her house.  
  
"Besides, Ronan couldn't kiss like that, anyway."  
  
"Hnnn."  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Yay! N/K! And we find out what Dairine's specialty is! dun dun! Please review! And sorry again it took so long! 


	13. His moves

'Before All This.'  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Young Wizards..except all the books...but..ehem..what I mean to say is that, I have bought the books, and are insanely obsessed with them, but I did not write them. If I had, there would be some definite N/K...*cough* Note to Diane Duane..*cough*  
  
A/N: Alrighty, Folks! This chapter, (I am sorry to say) isn't based totally on romance. There is a littttllleee bit of N/K at the end. Anyways, this chapter has some kick ass Dairine in it, some kick ass Kit in it (a little bit of his history too!). and It's basically to show Kickassiness between my two favourite characters, and it was also put to develop a king of sibling relationship between Kit and Dairine (which I think is also lacking in the books. Not that I'm complaining!)  
  
News: AAHHHH! OMG!! I was biking to my friend's house, and I don't know why I didn't notice it before.( I don't usually read street signs) On the way there I turned on 'Juanita' street. I was like...where have I heard that...and then I braked my bike and stared at the sign. I almost passed out when the street it intersected with was 'Kit' avenue. I laughed until I got to my friends house, and he looked at me weirdly..but anyways, just a cool tidbit! N/K forever!  
  
And also! J.K Rowling is now officially richer than the Queen. That's some big money...  
  
Lol. Anyways...  
  
Shout out time:  
  
Little Lisa: Lol. I HATE being sick. It sucks. Ehem. Yeah, it would be an awesome specialty, but it would also be reeeaallly dangerous. And it would suck at times because you'd be tempted (by the Lone Power, of course) to use it in the wrong ways. But besides that, it would be awesome!  
  
Shima and Tempis: Lol. I love them too!  
  
Wonder Jenny: Yay! No problems, because I've been slacking on updating. I missed your reviews though..but alas, you have a very good excuse. Better than mine. (And I understood the paragraph. Us sleep deprived ones, must stick together.) Yes, yes I have read it. I can't wait! Lol. That part was my favourite to write. (Because in my mind, Kit is totally hott...ehem, excuse me) and I would melt if I were Nita. Literally, most likely...anyways.. Lol, yes. I did myself a little research, because I knew Dairi's specialty had to be dangerous. And in all the books, there's some mentioning, straight or insinuation, that states emotions are a dangerous factor in wizardry. So I was like...perfect..emotions it shall be. Lol. I do not apologise for making you re read books. It's a good thing! Lol. Just joking, but thank you...and...if it's necessary, I'm sorry!  
  
Nefurland: Lol! Thank you! I don't mind. I'm just glad you read my story period. Plus you reviewed. Thank you! Lol..yes. I've wondered about the oath several times...lol.  
Virgo: Lol. Thank you. And thanks for the advice!  
Now. On with the show!  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Get OFF me!"  
  
Dairine's strong but desperate voice echoed through the empty streets. She knew her feeble protests would have no effect. Three boys, all taller, stronger, and older than her, had her cornered in the back of a deserted street. Her voice stood no chance. Her only hope was wizardry. But through her panic, she could not think of any spell to help her.  
  
Effectively travelling to that street with Kit's 'beam-me-up-Scotty' spell on her way home from Ireland, Dairine had suddenly appeared in front of them. Ricky, and his two goons, were obviously not amused with the situation that had occurred at the ice cream place a weeks before, and found it highly convenient that they had 'run in' to Dairine.  
"Where's your boyfriend?"  
  
"What's he gunna do, Dairi?"  
  
"What're you gunna do?"  
  
There taunts echoed in the air. Dairine, her calm barrier shattering, began to shiver.  
"What are you guys going to do with me? Rape me?"  
  
They laughed. Ricky running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Rape is such a...bad word.."  
  
"Too big for your brain?" She snarled.  
  
He growled at her, and took a step toward her. Dairine shrunk back, a whimper escaping her throat. But before Ricky could make a move, he was slammed back into a wall, his face set in confusion. Once his face cleared, he nodded to his friends, who took a step back from Dairine. Obviously deciding they would let Dairine go, (A/N: I mean, why else would he slam himself against a wall?), they ran off, disappearing down a street.  
Dairine collapsed in relief, and burst into tears. A few moments later, Kit crouched beside her, hugging her to him. Like a brother.  
  
"Hey, Dairi. It's okay."  
  
It was the first time in a long while Kit had called Dairine "Dairi". It didn't bother Dairine when he called her squirt, but it calmed her down some to hear Kit call her by her name, and she sighed.  
  
"I was so scared, Kit."  
  
"I know..why didn't you use Wizardry to defend yourself? If I hadn't have come.."  
  
"I couldn't think..."  
  
He stood, pulling her up with him, and grinning. Dairine glared at him suspiciously.  
  
"I do NOT like that look, Kit."  
  
"Nah. You're sister doesn't like it either." He grinned.  
  
"Yeah well. More so in my case, because I don't trust you." She replied.  
  
He sighed, shifting away from her, and began to walk towards home. Dairine followed, still glaring expectantly. He laughed.  
  
"Well, you took self defence, did you not?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." she answered, looking surprised.  
  
"Well, I know Neets took it too, and it just doesn't seem to be enough in this city."  
  
"What do you mean, Kit?"  
  
"Do you remember," He paused, "a couple of weeks back, or so, when Nita was supposedly studying with me at the library? We weren't."  
  
She grinned slyly at him. "I guessed as much, Kit. I assumed you guys were making out behind the book shelves..." She trailed off, under his death glare, and quieted.  
  
"When I was young," He spoke softly, "and I was still in Mexico, I lived in a neighbourhood where fighting wasn't uncommon."  
  
Dairine watched him, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"So, the community got together, and taught all the kids my age kick boxing."  
  
"Kit..what's your point?"  
  
He smiled. "When we were supposed to be at the library, I was giving your sister kick boxing lessons."  
  
"You're joking!" She exclaimed, stopping mid-stride.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
She sighed, and started walking again, turning on to her street and into her driveway. She didn't stop to say good-bye to Kit, because she knew, without doubt, that Kit was coming in too. Kit was in her house so much, it was almost as if he lived there.  
  
"So, what does you teaching Nita how to kick box, have anything to do with my situation?"  
  
"Because, Dairine, your taking lessons now, too."  
  
. . .  
  
"Come on, Squirt!"  
  
She punched the punching bag, which was held up by Kit, and it didn't even budge.  
  
"Kit, it's not working!" She sighed, wiping her forehead with her arm.  
  
"Because you're not trying! You have to hit the bag as if you hate it."  
  
"But I don't hate it and I'm not mad." She complained.  
  
They were in Kit's basement, an alien place to Dairine, because she had never been to Kit's house before. It was nicely spaced, and she figured it was Kit's part of the house, judging from the wizarding books, weights, and other things. Nita was sitting nearby, looking completely at home as if she was in her own bedroom, and was grinning at them.  
  
Kit looked at her slyly, and braced himself again, holding the bag in place. Leaning his head, he grinned at her, almost teasingly.  
  
"So, it doesn't bother you, that Nita is more advanced than you in combat?"  
  
Dairine punched. It moved.  
  
"It doesn't bother you that Nita is more advanced in wizardry?"  
  
Dairine punched it twice, and Kit grunted between laughs.  
  
"It doesn't bother you that the Lone Power is currently creating pain all over the world?"  
  
Dairine spun, and kicked.  
  
"It doesn't bother you that Ricky and his friends had complete advantage over you?"  
  
That was it. Kit had hit a nerve. He let go of the bag, and backed up to where Nita was standing, leaning forward to watch her sister.  
  
Dairine was unleashing all her frustration, kicking, punching, and hitting the bag, bouncing on her feet in momentum, and sweating with angered excursion.  
  
When she was finished, Nita was grinning, proud of her sister. Kit walked over, bracing the bag once more and smiling at Dairine, quite glad he wasn't the punching bag. Dairine was bending down, hands on her knees and breathing harshly. She glared up at him, straightening, then smiled.  
  
"You really know how to piss me off, Kit."  
  
"I've had lots of practice, thank you."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"You're making good progress. In a few more trials, you'll be able to start level three. How did that feel?"  
  
She smiled at both Kit and her sister, who had wrapped her arms around Kit's waist from behind, resting her head on his shoulder and watching her little sister. There was no doubting the happiness and pride in Nita's eyes.  
  
"Damn good."  
  
Tbc...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lol yay! Kick ass Dairine! Ehem.  
  
Number one:  
  
The tactic that Kit used to get Dairine pissed off, was taken from two things:  
  
1. A very kick ass episode of Smallville (Lex and Lana)  
  
2. Experience (My guy friend (Kick boxing instructor)) used it on me many times..-_-)  
Number two:  
  
Please review! I absolutely love reading them! 


	14. His pain

'Know Any Better'  
  
Disclaimer: *covers face with hands* Don't sue me! I don't own it, I swear!...hmm...you CAN however sue my local chapters, because it hasn't stocked the newest young wizards book...  
  
A/N: ALLLLRIGHTTTYYY...this has some more kick ass Dairine in it, and also..the ending is plot thickening...so enjoy!  
Shout out time:  
  
Little Lisa: I KNOW!! I had to beg my dad to let me learn kick boxing...as if I couldn't do it...anyways, when girls fight, they fight better than guys do I say (that may be a bias opinion...0_o) ..ahh..fluff and kickassiness you say? Then you will like this chapter!  
  
  
Nefurland: Lol. Thank you!  
Katie janeway: Chapter 12: I bet she would!  
Chapter 13: Ahh...read on, my friend, read on!  
  
Virgo: Lol! Thank you! And yes, you will see, the kick boxing lessons will go along in the plot. Read on! (P.s: love the user name...I happen to be one! ^_^)  
  
Shima and Tempis: lol! Yup! And I agree, Kit is my fav character!   
  
Anyway, read on!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ouch, Kit!" Nita grabbed her hand in pain, as Kit turned to face her from his landing position. He was smiling apologetically, but he was grinning.   
  
Nita was now in level five, which meant she was qualified enough to spar with him.  
  
"It's going to hurt, Neets."  
  
"Well, you should be going easy on me!"  
  
He huffed, and let out a whoosh of air when Nita tackled him. He landed on the mat floor on his back, laughing, and Nita pinned him there.  
  
"What? I didn't ask for a weak girlfriend!"  
  
He smiled at the look of fury on Nita's face.  
  
"Excuse me, but I am NOT weamm."  
  
She hadn't noticed Kit's eyes on her. She hadn't noticed how one arm had snaked it's way around her waist, and another had reached up to pull her lips to his, interrupting her fuming. She seemed slightly upset about the situation at first, but when Kit slipped himself out from his pinned position, and pulled her closer, she gave in.  
  
When he pulled back, he kissed her hair, moving his mouth to her ear.  
  
"I don't think you're weak. You know I don't. I love you."  
  
"Ehem!"  
Nita and Kit looked up in surprised, pushing themselves off the ground and facing the sound of the cleared throat. There stood Ronan and Dairine, both grinning. Ronan, apparently pleased with his match making skills, picked up Dairine's gym bag and saluted them, before disappearing.  
  
"Don't mean to interrupt, but I just thought I'd let you know we're going home..." Dairine laughed, running out the doorway, barely missing being hit in the head, by Nita's recently thrown bag. Nita scowled at her sister retreating back, but was distracted when Kit aimed a kick at her. She blocked it.  
. . .  
"Ronan! You do not have to feel bad about not being here to protect me!"  
  
The topic had been turned suddenly to Ricky's advances, and Dairine was not happy with the way the conversation was going. Walking down the streets, finding the shortest way to her house, the arm that was casually draped across her shoulders was tense. Ronan was feeling guilty.  
  
"But I should have been here. It's my job to protect you!" He argued feebly.   
  
His eyes were fixed on her face, and he looked so worried and cute that she had to stop to throw her arms around him in a tight embrace. He held her close.  
  
"I just..if Rodriguez hadn't come...if he had touched you.." He whispered.  
  
"Oh, well isn't that cute!" A voice sounded from down the street, and a few male cat calls followed. Dairine and Ronan turned, only to be facing Ricky and his gang. Ricky had such a superior look on his face, that Dairine was ready to kick him right then and there. But she had to wait.  
  
Ricky gave a nod to his two companions, and without a pause, the two boys had a struggling Ronan in a grip so strong, they must have been hurting him. Now unprotected, Ricky took a step towards Dairine. She tilted her head back, away from him, and Ronan stopped struggling, slumping his shoulders in defeat.  
  
"Take one step closer, Ricky, and you'll be sorry." She hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"How come, Dairi?"  
  
"Don't call me Dairi." She whispered in disgust. "Only people I love can call me that."  
  
"Okay, Daaaiiirine. Why would I be sorry? Your stupid boyfriend isn't going anywhere."  
  
He took a step towards her, and Ronan began struggling again. But before he could break free, Dairine was ready. Raising her knee, she caught Ricky between the legs. When he cried out in pain, obviously distracted, she twisted his arms behind his back, and pushed him forward with her foot. When he recovered, he twirled on her, but Dairine was on fire, punching him in the jaw, and he nearly doubled over in pain.  
  
His goons looked at him helplessly, waiting for orders. Ricky, stumbling backwards, gestured for them to let go of Ronan.  
  
"Come on," He said, "Let's get out of here." And they took off, down the street.  
Ronan was furious, staring after them with wild eyes, brushing the blood off his lower lip.  
  
"I'll kill them." He whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Ronan..."  
  
"If they even look at you ever again.." He continued, clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
Dairine sighed. She had gotten used to Ronan's protectiveness, even though she was the one who usually did the protecting in her life. But it was nice, having someone there who worried about her, besides a parent or a sister. But Ronan's anger was getting the better of him.  
  
"Ronan.." She said again, putting a hand on his shoulder and stilling his angry movements. Carefully, she whispered words in the speech to him. She had gotten used to her specialty. She had to be careful when and when not to use her powers in that area. But at this moment, she knew Ronan could hurt Ricky seriously. And as much as that idea was appealing, it would be against the Oath, and she knew his wizardry, was one of the few good things Ronan had in his life.  
  
She smiled, as he relaxed under her words and her touch. Turning around to face her, he bent down and kissed her. But when he winced, she pulled back. Running her hand over the cut on his lower lip, she wondered why she hadn't noticed how much they had been hurting Ronan. As angry as she was with Ricky, she wasn't aware that the goons were doing anything more than holding Ronan back.  
  
Ronan closed his eyes, as she trailed her fingers up to the bruise on the left side of his forehead, and then back down to roll up the sleeves of his shirt. There were finger sized bruises along his arm, and Dairine took in a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"I can't heal like Nita can. We should get you back to my place. They should be home by-"  
  
But Ronan was trembling, and suddenly it was Ro in his place. He snapped his head up, and Dairine turned to where Ronan's counterpart was looking. A man, with an unpleasant look to him was approaching. The Lone Power, looking his best.  
  
"Hello, little brother."  
  
Tbc.......  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
oooohh. Little brother? What could this mean? *X file music*....ehem..yes, please review! The next chapter shall be veeerry interesting, I promise you!  
  
P.S: *winces and covers face again* Sorry to those who hate cliffhangers! I'll try to get the next chapter up as quick as homework and chores will allow! 


	15. His change

"Before All This."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Young Wizards related, except copies of all the books. Except 'Wizard Alone' because my BOOK STORE doesn't have it yet. Hey, if anyone is willing to I dunno...type it up and send it to me...I'd be forever in your debt...ha ha...yeah right.  
  
A/N: OMG! I am soooooo sorry. First, I was grounded, then, I was sick, then, I was suffering of Writers Block. Aaauugggh! But I'm back now. Sorry for the wait!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Little...brother?"  
  
Ro let out a loud cry of anger and frustration, and pushed Dairine back in a violent gesture, leaving her shocked and confused.  
  
"Ro..."  
  
"Go home, Dairine. This doesn't concern you."  
  
His voice was unfamiliarly harsh, the Irish accent roughing it's edge, and Dairine was almost overcome by tears. She blinked them away. What had happened to the soft, quiet voice she had heard only minutes ago? His accent was stronger when he was angry, and it almost seemed he was a person she didn't know.  
  
"No. I'm not going home." She declared, touching his arm in question  
  
"Stubborn girl! I said go home!" He threw her arm off and pushed her back again.  
  
"NO!" She yelled, stepping up beside him and glaring at the Lone Power.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Well..well I walked here, Darling." It replied in the sweetest voice possible.  
  
She through herself at him, ignoring the cry of surprise from Ro, not caring about wizardry, hell, she forgot all about wizardry, and all she wanted to do was hurt It for causing all the pain she had gone through. She passed right through It, hitting the ground hard.  
  
It laughed.  
  
"Just like your sister, you are. Caused me enough trouble." It sighed. "Oh, all right."  
  
She was gasping, her knees and palms scrapped from landing, her heart pounding in her chest. It..it had happened again. She had completely lost control.  
  
"I'm not actually here, sweetheart. I'm a...how do you people say it, vision, perhaps? No...no..I'm a projection."  
  
She blinked in confusion. "How are you being projected?"  
  
It laughed. "Well, those boys you encountered earlier. Rocky?"  
  
"Ricky."  
  
"Oh, yes. Well, Ricky and his um... 'gang.'...have been giving me earth energy to do this."  
  
"Earth energy?" She stood, swaying slightly.  
  
"Yes. The energy life on planets use to live. I have just enough to appear here in echo, I can't break through the barrier itself."  
  
"Life..energy..So...so Ricky and his friends are going to die?"  
  
It laughed again. "Death is such pessimistic word.."  
  
"That you created, scum." Ro growled.  
  
"Now, now little brother. Don't get touchy..."  
  
"Don't call me that anymore. You lost that right." He growled again.  
  
"Why are you here?" Dairine interrupted, glancing quickly at Ro and then back at It.  
  
"Why are YOU here." He replied. She ran angrily at him this time, but instead of passing through him she came in contact with his hand. Her heart pounded, as everything the Lone Power strived for entered her. Anger, Fear, Hurt, Suffering, Death. Emotions...emotions...  
  
And then...all there was, was darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kit." Nita whispered, sitting up in bed, her breathing quickening. She glanced over at the alarm clock. It read 1:35 am. ((A/N: Please note, that they aren't...you know..and are simply having sleep overs, and actually sleeping. I know it's far fetched, but it happens.))  
  
He mumbled and turned over to face her, opening sleepy eyes.  
  
"Neets....do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Early.."  
  
"And...."  
  
She rubbed the goosebumbs on her arms.  
  
  
  
"And I think Dairine is in trouble."  
  
Tbc.......  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dun dun duuuuuun! He he! Sorry for the cliff hanger. I'll try to get the next one up soon! 


	16. His voice

'Before All This.'  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own young wizards. I am just so original!  
  
A/N: Okkkaaayy. Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for the slow updates, but once summer vacation is up (26th to be exact) I will be writing full time.  
  
..................  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Dairine!"  
  
"Hey, Squirt!"  
  
"Dairi."  
  
"Dairine, sweety."  
  
"Miss. Callahan!"  
  
Everyone she knew, and loved, flashed before her as she opened sleepy eyes to the surrounding darkness. Nita, Kit, Ronan, her parents, even her teacher blurred in front of her.  
  
"Dairine! Did you go through my room again?"  
  
"Huh?" She shook her head. "No- Neets, I..."  
  
"Chill out, Squirt! Don't get so feisty!"  
  
"What? Kit, but where's Nita?"  
  
"Don't be upset, Dairi...it always turns out okay..well...usually, anyway."  
  
"Ronan? Where is everyone?"  
  
"Dairine, hun. Did you take in your permission slip. You're teacher was saying...."  
  
"Mom? Mom! How..."  
  
"Miss. Callahan...pay attention, please!"  
  
"Professor. Morgan...I..."  
  
And then, just then, all the images blurred and twisted into one. The Lone Power, looking entirely ordinary in jeans, but still holding that grudge of darkness that made him tottaly not normal in every possible way.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She cried, covering her hands over her eyes in confusion.  
  
"No! Not until you tell the truth!" Nita hissed.  
  
"Am I bugging you, Squirt?" Kit teased.  
  
"Dairi...I'm sorry, Alright?" Ronan said softly.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that, young lady!" Her mother demanded crossly  
  
"That's it, Dairine. Too the office. Now!"  
  
"No...Not...now..."  
  
***  
  
"Where is she! Why isn't she answering me? What if-."  
  
"Nita!" Kit hissed grumpily. "Do you want to wake my whole family?!"  
  
"I'm sure your family would deal. This is my sister!"  
  
Kit sighed, rubbing his eyes and coming over to her, pulling Nita into his lap and looking over her shoulder to look down at her manual.  
  
"I'm sorry, Neets. I'm just tired. Look, do you remember that first really big fight we had a couple of years ago? When your mom...first found out.."  
  
"Of course I remember.." She said hastily. The death of her mother, even years later, was still a deep topic. Kit knew that, and he never pushed her.  
  
"You told me you had tried talking to me. But you couldn't reach me because technically, I wasn't there. Am I right?"  
  
"Yeah..." Realization rippled through her. "Are you saying Dairine's in a practice universe?"  
  
"Could be...are you sure you didn't just feel her leaving?"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
He sighed. "Okay..okay. Here, Neets. I found this spell in the book..page 474 I think..no..that would be page 591 in yours. Yep..right there, you see?"  
  
"Directionary focussing....Kit...look at the material's and requirements for out of Universe."  
  
"I know. Strange, huh? All we need is something of Dairine's...."  
  
***  
  
"Where is he?!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ro?!"  
  
"Shouldn't you be more concerned about Ronan?"  
  
"If you've hurt them..I.."  
  
A far off voice cut Dairine off from her yelling match with the Lone Power. A far off voice she recognized. No, she musn't be fooled by It's tricks. But soon she found herself running into the direction Ronan's voice was coming from, sprinting into the darkness that was everywhere, having no sense of direction, when she ran into something hard, falling backwards and hitting her head on the ground. Blackness. Darkness.  
  
Ro stepped out of the darkness, and in seperation from Ronan. Free, his own body.  
  
"Oops." He chuckled, and grinned at the Lone Power.  
  
It chuckled as well. "Now, my brother, what should we do with her?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
And suddenly three voices echoed through the air. Two deep and masculine, one feminine, raised by fear and anger. Out of the shadows, stepped Nita, Kit, and Ronan.  
  
"If you touch her..."  
  
Tbc....  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
ohhh...if you havn't noticed....this IS getting towards the end. 


	17. His darkness

'Before All This.'  
  
Disclaimer: *glares at you* 'nuff said.  
  
A/N: ALLLLLLRIGGHTTY THEN! Phew. Okay, it's the summer folks, so I'm back, a nd I'm here full time, save vacations. And now, since I'm in such a good mood, I'll be doin' a double update...that's right. Anyways, hope you enjoy!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I should have known..yes.." It glared ferociously at them. "We shall see...we shall see.."  
  
Ro glared also, particularly hard at his other, as he seized levitation and slowly lowered himself to the ground. Or was it the ceiling? It was so dark everywhere, that there was absolutely no sense of direction. It was like seeing the sun at the bottom of a lake and swimming towards it. But an eerie glow was cast bright enough to settle upon the group, just enough light so that they could see eachother. The Lone Power also touched..down...up...it didn't matter, and walked towards them.  
  
"Children.." he said, almost in fondness. "If I must have resistance..at least it's children..."  
  
It leaned It's hand out to touch Nita, who flinched, but It was surprised when the hand that pushed his own away was not Nita's, but Kit's.  
  
"Welcome," He said, "To what we like to call the 'splitting room.'"  
  
"The splitting room?" Ronan inquired softly. It was the Nita noticed that Ronan seemed very upset. And then it hit her. Was it possible that Ronan was close to Ro? Almost as if they were twins? She shuddered. How awful it must have been to see someone so close act this way. Which deserved some explanations.  
  
But before she could say anything, Ro spoke up.  
  
"It was used when conjoined wizard twins, or wizards who had conjoined family members, wanted to be separated without all the hospitalizing and such. It hasn't been used in years how ever.."  
  
"And now...we like to use it for more...amusing purposes."  
  
And then, Ronan understood. His sharp intake of breath cause Kit and Nita to look at him.  
  
"They...they use darkness to separate...people.."He explained lamely.  
  
It laughed. "Smart one, you are." It mockingly copied Ronan's accent. "I did separate.. 'Ro' here from you, using darkness. But as you can see, Ro here seems to be enjoying it."  
  
Ronan growled. And had Nita been less frightened she would have laughed. But it explained some things. Ro had been torn from Ronan, Ro's mind obviously overcome by something evil.  
  
"That's not Ro." Ronan whispered. "That's a monster."  
  
"Hang on." Kit murmured. "I still don't understand."  
  
Levitating..or sinking...themselves once again, Ro and the Lone Power grinned at eachother.  
  
"Perhaps I could show you." It whispered in delight. Revenge... "Now..let's see... 'Neets..'..I could take your sister in...but.." It looked at Dairine's sprawled form. "She wouldn't be conscious to be of use..let's see now.."  
  
It gazed at them steadily, and It's eyes widened when they landed on Juanita and Christopher. It had always noticed that they were close. Even now, they were standing so close together, it seemed they were glued. But before, in the same stance, it had been so casual. Now, it looked as though their lives depended on them sticking together. Then It realized. It went to them, still staring at them in slight shock. It had always been a possibility in It's mind..It had seen it happen before...but just to make sure...  
  
It reached over, radiating It's power so that she couldn't restrain, and crossed it's finger over her lips. Nita shivered, and Kit tensed, before It drew Nita into It by the waist, noting her horror. And then, A slight pain crossed his face, and he let go of the girl. The boy had punched him. So...Kit stood there, Nita in his arms, pressing her against him protectively and staring over Nita's head to watch It.  
  
"So..." It whispered.. "You've both changed have you?"  
  
They both froze.  
  
"It's been a year since we've seen you..."  
  
"Oh, no. Have you two, by any chance, started dating?"  
  
They didn't answer, but It already knew.  
  
"Nothing more obvious then young love.." It said, as it turned back to look at Ronan, then Dairine, then Ro.  
  
"Perfect." It continued. "Alright...ACCIO!" ( TradeMark: Harry Potter.)  
  
Suddenly, Kit kneeled down, clutching his hand over his heart. His eyes darkened in pain, and he cried out.  
  
"No...Nita..No!"  
  
"Kit," She sobbed. "Kit..I'm right here.."  
  
But even as she said it, she knew she was lying. She was being pulled into something dark. Darker that what was in the room, darker then something that limited your sight. Something that pounded in your heart when you feared. All she could do was watch, as Kit crossed his arms over himself and rocked. She was losing him, losing him and there was nothing she could do.  
  
"Nita!" He cried hoarsely, tears streaming and a hand over his heart. "NITA!"  
  
And then it seemed to be over. Kit stood, his eyes a dark black instead of the chocolate she was used to seeing. He spoke harshly in the speech, and Nita gasped when she saw him grin the same way as Ro.  
  
"Thank you..." He wiped an arm across his forehead. "It felt as if I was going to be stuck with her forever!"  
  
She looked up at him, and Ronan winced suddenly, when she saw her glare in determination. The Lone Power would have been smarter had it taken Nita instead. Because now in full sanity, unlike Kit, she knew exactly what was going on. And she was going to fight.  
  
"Christopher Michael Rodriguez!"  
  
Everyone, even the Lone Power, winced except for Dairine, Nita and Kit. Dairine, still unconscious, had no idea what was going on. But Nita and Kit, were staring at eachother, unblinking. Nita had proposed a challenge, and Kit was taking it.. 'lowering' himself down to her, and walking up so that they were face to face, body to body. Ronan winced again. He had seem them like this before, many times, in Ireland all those years ago and even when he was at the Callahan's with Dairine, they always stood like this for the exact same purpose. They were going to fight, and they would not stop for a very long time.  
  
"Juanita Elizabeth Callahan!"  
  
'Oh,' The Lone Power thought. 'This is going to be fun.'  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yes...umm...GO SPOT! Wow...I havn't said that in awhile. Anyways, please review! 


	18. His heart

"Before All This."  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, you already know I don't own it...why are you still reading this part?  
  
Umm...nothing to say but read on! Lots of N/K in this chapter!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"That was never true...I just said that to make you feel better!"  
  
"Really. That's interesting, Nita! The funny thing is, is that it's true. I was taller than you in grade nine. And I was supposed to be in grade eight."  
  
"Well, that's natural, isn't it?"  
  
"I always got made fun of for being shorter than you. And we weren't even dating back then."  
  
She sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat, and Kit grinned, backing up from his position and turning away. Nita thought desperately, racking her brain for more memories that could possibly bring Kit back to her. He was leaving again, putting physical and mental space between them. She couldn't stand it. This was Kit. The scrawny, hispanic looking kid who wasn't so scrawny anymore. This was the kid whose high pitched spanish voice had suddenly turned deep, making her heart thump every time she heard it. This was HER Kit. She had seen him through puberty, she had seen him at his worst times. Who had comforted him after his heart was broken by so much? Who was there, on his front porch, as soon as he got home, blood and bruises on his face? She was. And she'd be damned if she let him down this time.   
  
'Oh, Kit. I love you.'  
  
"Kit," She shouted at his back, "Wait!"  
  
He sighed, turning back around and watching her impatiently.  
  
"What? More useless things to tell me?"  
  
"I...I do need to tell you something..." She blurted.  
  
"Oh? And what would that be?"  
  
She hated the way he was talking. He was speaking in the same evened out voice as the Lone Power. But then, she realized, perhaps he was being spoke through.She didn't really have anything to tell him. What was she supposed to do? Tell him she loved him? He already knew that...something this...this darkness..something Kit himself didn't even know...and then it hit her.  
  
"Do you remember that first day we met, you were trying to do a spell to give yourself an 'aura' to prevent yourself from being beat up?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"You said your manual told you, you were missing an element. It was me, right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"So..so that means...If you're gone...then I'm missing an element.."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"You can't do spells without me. I can't do spells without you."  
  
"That's dramatic."  
  
"Don't you understand?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
She took his hand and placed it over her heart.  
  
"You're half of my heart, Kit. A person can't live with only half a heart."  
  
"Don't," He growled. "Don't say it."  
  
"I need you!  
  
There was complete silence, apart from Dairine's breathing, which was currently coming from Ronan's chest. Nita pulled her gaze away from Kit to look at Ronan, who was holding Dairine in his arms. Ro, she noticed, didn't look too pleased about this. The two look-alikes wore identical frowns, and were glaring at each other, in a hate she had only ever seen Kit give the Lone Power. She almost laughed. Who would have thought that two boys would be fighting over her sister? She turned her attention back to Kit, who was staring at her. And even though it was only for a second, she saw his eyes warm.  
  
The Lone One must have caught it too, because his voice was louder and more desperate than usual.  
  
"That's...that's just a bunch of corny bull."  
  
But Kit was still staring at Nita, until he opened his mouth and spoke softly in spanish to her. She smiled. He remembered that atleast. It had been a little while before they started dating. (Or as Dairine liked to call it, 'The Big Fight'). When she remembered it now, she smiled. There were so many things, so many clues that proved they were attracted to eachother. More than just best friends. Why hadn't they seen it sooner? She guessed it was because neither of them had, had a best friend before, and maybe they thought that's what bestfriends were. In any case, it was one of her fondest memories.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The rain pounded Kit's bedroom window, and lightning flashed. Nita squealed, digging herself furthur under Kit's blankets, trying to find safety in the warmth and his smell. Kit, sitting at his bedroom desk, holding a flashlight, turned it towards her face and smiled gently at her.  
  
"It'll be over soon, Neets."  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
  
  
"Don't get snappy with me missy. It's not MY fault it's raining."  
  
"Yes it is!" She laughed. "Everything is!"  
  
He swore loudly in spanish, and Nita laughed when she heard his mom pounding on the door. His mother scolded him , and Nita caught about every sixth word. She knew pretty much what his mother had said, noting Kit's grimace as he shouted back at his mom. Then she was hit with an idea.  
  
"What was she yelling about?"  
  
"Oh, how she heard me," He rose his voice to the shrill tone of his mother, impersonating her perfectly. " and that I shouldn't be swearing in your presence, that I shouldn't be swearing at all. And about how both of us being in my bedroom with the door shut didn't seem appropriate."  
  
Nita laughed. Both sets of parents would probably never be perfectly convinced their relasionship wasn't physical.  
  
"And what did YOU say?"  
  
" I told her she must have heard me wrong. And I said you were frightened of storms.."  
  
"Kit!"  
  
"I promised not to tell. But she's my mother, honestly Nita. Anyways, and I said if we were doing anything, it wouldn't be her buisness anyway and..."  
  
"Kitty..."  
  
"Don't call me, KITTY!" He jumped at her, pinning her down to the bed, and kissing her cheek, his anger melting away. He nuzzled her neck affectionately. "You know I hate it..."  
  
"Could you teach me spanish?"  
  
He pulled back from her face and blinked at her.  
  
"You want to learn spanish?"  
  
"Well, duh. Or I wouldn't have asked.."  
  
He rolled his eyes, before moving beside her.  
  
"Alright.."  
  
She already knew the basics, having been with his family for so long and picking up things every now and then, but it still took a while for her to improve. The language would normally have taken a person years. But with the help of the speech, and the bond they shared, Nita was speaking it after a day. It was worth the hours, though. To see Kit so flustered and frustrated, an emotion he didn't normally let on and to hear him speak in his native language. It wasn't as fluent as the speech, nothing ever was, but speaking it made him seem so much more natural. Evetually, she could speak it just well enough (although not as good as Kit, and she probably would never be) that Kit could actually understand her, which made him grin after tries and tries of not being able to.  
  
***  
  
She watched him as he spoke, knowing full well that the Lone Power and Ro would be able to understand spanish as well. But Kit didn't seem to care, he seemed to be out, maybe temporarily of the trance It had put him in.  
  
"Go home, Nita..."  
  
"No. I'm not just going to leave you here."  
  
"There's nothing you can do. It's too late."  
  
"I'd bet the Lone Power would like me to think that."  
  
"No...It's going to get dangerous. I know what It's up to..." He took a step toward her, leaning his face close to hers.  
  
"Bull...I'm not leaving here without you.." She said against his lips, hanging on as long as she could...  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
And then, Kit's eyes had hardened again, and he was straightening now talking in the same harsh speech again. He was gone.  
  
"Stop trying to mess with my head, Nita!"  
  
"I'm not! All I told you was truth!"  
  
"I never loved you! Never!"  
  
It was then, Nita and Kit realized upon thinking about it some years later, that the Lone Power made It's biggest mistake. Nita was smart enough to know that Kit's words weren't his own. And they had been together, as wizards, long enough to know that you never used absolutes such as "never" when talking in the speech...unless you were sure..but in this case he couldn't be because it wasn't him talking...but the Lone Power...still..she didn't know what to do...didn't have a clue...  
  
'Never!'  
  
'Never...'  
  
'Never?'  
  
'Never.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***Flashback***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kit?"  
  
"Mhmm?"  
  
"What would I do without you?"  
  
She felt him smile against her neck. "You'll never have to worry about that."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You lied to me!" She cried suddenly, throwing herself at Kit and pounding furiously at his chest.  
  
"When did I lie to you?" He asked, completely bewildered, and letting himself be hit.  
  
"You told me I'd never have to worry about living without you!"  
  
"I..well...I wasn't...you could...For God's sake stop hitting me! STOP HITTING ME, NEETS!"  
  
'Neets!'  
  
'Neets...'  
  
'Neets?'  
  
'Neets.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Neets?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You awake?"   
  
....................  
  
"Neets?"  
  
"WHAT, Kit?"  
  
"Umm..can you like...get up, maybe?"  
  
"I'm having a beauty sleep, Kit. It's you who benefits from this."  
  
"If you got anymore pretty, Nita, I'd probably have a heart attack. Besides, the last thing I need is MORE guys chasing after you..."  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
"You're gorgeous, you know it, so get up before I go out and..."  
  
"Okay! Okay, I'm up!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ouch!" Kit hissed, holding his head in his hands and glaring at her. "Stop it!"  
  
"Stop what?" And she looked so innocently confused and concerned, he had to believe she really didn't know what was going on. He turned to the Lone Power and glared.  
  
"Ouch!" He cried again, memories flooding and pinging him in the head. "Make it stop!"  
  
"I..I don't...CRUCIO!"  
  
But Kit was already feeling lightheaded, his heart-wait, he had a heart?- was beating triple time, and it seemed it hadn't been beating at all, as impossible as that was. Flashes of events crossed his mind..he was so confused...so confused...  
  
"CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"  
  
But nothing was happening. He sunk to his knees, his head pounding with his heart, when he was suddenly overcome by calm and safety..Nita was holding him in her arms, and for some strange reason, he didn't feel like resisting...  
  
"I promised you something not too long ago, Kit."  
  
He lifted his fevered gaze to her, finally wrapping his arms around her, shivering as if he were a sick child.  
  
"P..promised..me?"  
  
She smiled, stroking his hair softly until he was loose enough, his head on her shoulder and his eyes closed, that he wouldn't question or argue her words.  
  
"I told you I loved you. Only you, noone else, and there never will be anyone else."  
  
"Love...me.."  
  
"Yes, Kit. Always..."  
  
"Always..."  
  
'Always!'  
  
'Always...'  
  
'Always?'  
  
'Always.'  
  
She took his hand, speaking in the speech for the first time that day.  
  
(Kit, I take your faults. Your fear, anger, your regret. I take your responsibility, your devotion..I take your darkness.)  
  
Kit coughed, and he felt as if something was leaving him. Something invisible, was rising from him and settling...settling on..Nita.  
  
"Nita!" He rasped, still coughing, "Nita, No!"  
  
"Yes!" The Lone Power hissed. "Yes, yes!"  
  
Bang!  
  
Wind...darkness...everything melded into one and shot towards Nita, sending her flying until she hit something solid. She was out cold.  
  
"You see?" It hissed at Kit and Ronan. "You see where love got you? They're both gone now!"  
  
"I...I don't think so." A weak, yet stubborn voice echoed through the darkness, and it was joined by another one, almost exactly like it.  
  
"You ARE the misfit, always making mistakes."  
  
And then, two transparent figures stepped out of the darkness. The Calahan sisters were back. And they were ready for payback.  
  
Kit and Ronan looked at eachother, and then down at the limp bodies in thier arms.  
  
"Are you-." Ronan couldn't finish.  
  
"No..No were not dead." Dairine whispered, touching a hand to his cheek.  
  
"We're close, though. So very close. We need you guys to help us." Nita continued.  
  
"How?"  
  
The sisters looked at eachother, and stuck out their hands.  
  
"Think." They whispered. "Just think about all we've been through."  
  
Kit took Nita's hand, Ronan took Dairine's and all four of them turned their eyes to the Lone Power.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dun dun dun! Yay! Long chapter and lots of N/K...as you can probably guess, this fic is almost over..I think maybe three or four more chapters left. Anyways, Summer is upon us! So I'll be writting more now. Please Review! 


	19. His memories: Part 1: Nita and Kit

"Before All This."  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, instead of a stupid, inpatient disclaimers I usually post, I have to do an extra one today. First, I don't own Young Wizards. It belongs to Diane Duane and Magic Carpet Books, and all that. Also, All of the flashbacks (accept for one, which I wrote) were taken straight from the books, with a few things cut. I did NOT write them, and take no credit for them. The only thing that I wrote were the typos, Diane Duane wrote the rest. I repeat, I DID NOT WRITE MOST OF THE FLASHBACKS. Diane Duane wrote them, and I just typed them up for my fic. Thanks! But I did write the parts in between flashbacks, so don't get it mixed up. Mmmkay?  
  
A/N: And now! I run to fetch all....five books that I have, so the I may accurately type flashbacks! Alright...now after a whole week of reading the first book over and over, now, of all times, I can't find it. Me oh my.. Oh wait, this is me half an hour later. I found it folks...where was it, you may ask? On my coffee table. Yes it was. Anyways, this chapter is EXTREMLY long, so brace yourself, and get ready for some N/K.  
  
Shout out time: (Haven't done this in awhile!):  
  
AerinBrown:  
  
Lol. Yes. Let me tell you though, I don't intentionally make it a cliffie, it just kind of works out that way. You see, if I leave it a cliffie at the end of one chapter, it builds suspense (especially mine) and I have somewhere sharp and important to leave off from. I dunno. Yeah, I know. But keep in mind that they aren't really all that young. Nita and Ronan are sixteen, Kit is fifteen and Dairi is fourteen. I probably would have made them older, but I didn't really want to, and we also have to keep in mind that as Wizard's age, their free lance power goes down, and they probably wouldn't be up to facing the Lone Power. Also, this fic is based on Dairine's shut down, and if I had made Dairine, say, seventeen, that would have been six years that her power wasn't on track, and that doesn't make any sense. Mmmkay? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jen:  
  
lol! Yay! I missed your extremely long, funny reviews. Yes, I'm getting giddy writing these chapters. 0_o..never mind. Lol! Guy of Ultimate hottness? (Dairine: -_-....) I think his attitude it more hott than his looks. (Not that his looks are BAD or anything...*dodges Dairine's punches) Yeah. But you know...this is the Lone Power we're dealing with, and his tittle isn't anything small either. Also, I the main point that the Lone Power is trying to put across is that love makes you weak. And Ro was a perfect example of that, because he fell into darkness easily. Why did Kit get out of it? Well, Nita's love for Kit is concentrated, right? Kit and only Kit. But because Dairine's love is split, Dairine's love isn't as concentrated on Ro as Nita's would be on Kit's. Because Dairine loves Ro and Ronan equally, but she still has love for two people instead of one, no matter how close those people might be. Plus, Nita gave Kit the pep talk, which Dairine couldn't do for Ro because..well..she was unconscious...but don't fear Dairine and Ronan are going to get through to him but...I won't say anything more because it'll ruin it. umm..yes... Oh don't you worry, Dairi's commin' back and with a kick. ( I mean, she's pissed). You like flashbacks? Have fun! This chapter is PURELY flashbacks. OOOPPPS! So I did! Bah. I MEANT to put Cruccio...but I was reading a HP fanfic at the same time and...Hermione was using accio!!..oh well.. Alright! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Katie janeway:   
  
he he...yup!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"No!" It shouted. "NO!"  
  
"Yes!" Nita hissed, before murmuring a few words in the speech, and they were all enveloped by something they couldn't see.  
  
"Neets." Kit whispered into the darkness. "Where are we?"  
  
"In the Lone Power's mind..well...sort of."  
  
"Where are..."  
  
"Right now, they're in Ro's mind. But since Ro's mind is currently in control by the Lone Power, we should be able so see them as soon as they start working. so we can't see them but they can see us."  
  
"But the Lone Power can see all of us."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He reached out to touch her hand, and was surprised when he could. He brought her hand close to his face and frowned.  
  
"Nita. You're solid!"  
  
"No!," She laughed. "You're not!."  
  
He looked at his own hand. "Oh.."  
  
She smiled, and patted his head, before turning around in the darkness, keeping her eyes on him.  
  
"Now, I want you to think exactly what happen the first day we met, or what you remember of it.""  
  
"You mean.."  
  
"No..not in the cafeteria when you were being made fun of..in the woods. Ready?"  
  
***  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
The boy looked at her uncertainly, as if trying to place her. "Hi."  
  
"Uh..I uh..don't see the oak leaves. Or the string."  
  
The boys dark eyes widened. "So THAT's how you got through."  
  
"Through what?"  
  
  
  
"I put a binding spell around the edges of this place." He said. "I've tried this spell once or twice, but people kept showing up just as I was getting busy, and I couldn't finish."  
  
"I thought I blew the binding, too." He finished, eyeing her once again.  
  
"Maybe you can't bind another wizard out."  
  
"Uhh....I guess not." He paused. "I'm Kit. Christopher, really, but I hate Christopher."  
  
"Nita," She said. "It's short for Juanita. I hate that too. Listen- the trees are mad at you."  
  
"The TREES?"  
  
***  
  
She smiled teasingly at him. "That's all you remember?"  
  
"What? You expect me to memorize in exact detail, something that happened four years ago?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Wait..how did you see what I was remembering?"  
  
She laughed. "Haven't you figured it out yet, El Nino?"  
  
He growled for a second, ignoring her other remark, 'You sound like Ponch.', before nodding in understanding.  
  
"We're showing It all the emotional stuff? So this.." He assessed the darkness, "Is like a movie theatre. So the Lone Power is seeing it, and so can we?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Your turn."  
  
She grinned.  
  
***  
  
"Neets. Get out of that for a minute."  
  
"Huh? Oh-"  
  
It was a moment's work to drop the whale shape; then she was reduced to dog paddling. Kit was trading water a few feet away from her, his hair slicked down with the water. He looked strange- tight, somehow, as if he were holding on to some idea or feeling very hard.   
  
(A/N: I tried VERY hard to get my mind out of the gutter while reading that part. ^_-)  
  
"Neets, I'm not buying this."  
  
Nita stared at him. "Kit," She said finally. "Look, there's nothing we can do. I've bought it. Literally."  
  
"No." Kit said. The word was not an argument, not even defiance; just a simple statement of fact. "Look, Neets. You're the best wizard I've ever worked with-"  
  
"I'm the only wizard you've ever worked with." Nita said with a lopsided grin.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you" Kid said-and regretted it instantly.  
  
"No need," Nita said. "Kit-why don't you just admit that this time I've got myself into something I can't get out of."  
  
"Unless another Wizard gets you out of it."  
  
She stared at him. "You loon, you can't!"  
  
"I know! And it hurts! I feel like I should volunteer but I can't-"  
  
"Good. 'Cause you do and I kill you."  
  
"That won't work either." He made her own crooked grin back at her. "All for one, remember. We both have to come out of this alive."  
  
And he looked away.  
  
"Let's go for both." Nita said.  
  
Silence.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Look, even if we don't both get out of this, I think it's gonna be alright, really."  
  
"No." Kit said again, and that was that.  
  
Nita just looked at him. "Ok," She said. "Be that way."  
  
And she meant it. This was the Kit she was used to working with: Stubborn, absolutely sure of himself- most of this time; the person with size-twelve courage packed into his size-ten self, a courage that would spend a few minutes trembling and then take on anything that got in it's way- from the Lone Power, to her father.  
  
'If I've got to go," She thought, in sudden irrational determination, 'that sheer guts has go to survive- and I'll do whatever's necessary to make sure he does.'  
  
"Look," she said, "What're you going to tell my folks when you get back?"  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna tell them that we're hungry." Kit said. " and that you'll fill them in on the details while I eat."  
  
'I did tell him to be that way...'  
  
***  
  
He grinned, the same one as in the vision, and kissed her cheek.  
  
"That really did mean a lot to me, Kit."  
  
"I was scared shitless." He admitted, suddenly hugging her to him, and shuddering at the memory.  
  
"Oh, Kit." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Your turn."  
  
***  
  
She ran to the trailer door, and threw it open. On the bed, Kit looked up in surprise, blinked at her.  
  
"Hi, Neets. What's the scoop?"  
  
Nita stood there with her mouth working, and nothing came out.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Kit opened his mouth, too, and closed it and then said. "I thought you'd be glad to see me."  
  
"You turkeybrain, I am glad to see you. But what are you doing HERE? I thought-"  
  
"Oh." Kit turned red, then started laughing. "Neets,uh, I feel like a dork."  
  
She withheld comment for the moment. "Oh?"  
  
"Well, I mean, you promised your folks that you wouldn't come back to see me. But I never said anything of the kind. No one asked me. So I said to my mom, 'I have to go out for awhile, I'll be back for dinner.' and she said, ' Fine..have a nice time...'"  
  
Nita climbed into the trailer, sat down on the bed and began laughing.  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
***  
  
Nita smiled and he grinned back at her.  
  
"I'm actually glad I did come. Despite the stuff that happened, it was uh...your friends....up there that made me realize I liked you. Really. Or at least, they planted the idea in my head."  
  
"Oh, no. Wouldn't it have been the kids at school?"  
  
He scowled. "No. Because I knew they were idiots who thought it was funny. But the kids in Ireland were being serious. Even your aunt knew."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "This was going on behind my back, huh?"  
  
"While you were out prancing around with Nolan."  
  
She sighed, patting his head again. "Now it's Dairine who does the prancing."  
  
"Yeah..." He growled again, this time unlike Ponch, and Nita shook her head.  
  
"Oh, KNOW your protective of her."  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Wait hold on. My AUNT knew?"  
  
***  
  
(A/N: This is the flashback that I wrote. MMMEEEEEE. So don't go looking in the books for this, people. You'll be dissapointed. Again, this is the only flashback part that I wrote)  
  
"Kit?"  
  
He turned to face the voice, smiling politely at Nita's aunt. She reminded him of Nita, especially when her accent wavered, swaying to her American side. But unlike Nita, she was plump. Not fat, or overweight, but comfortably round, just like his mother. She smiled back. Fussing around in the kitchen for something. Kit turned back to the conversation Ronan's friends were having.  
  
"Hey, Rodriguez."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"So you and Callahan..." The girl, who looked oddly like Ronan, made a gesture with her fingers, making Kit take in a sharp intake of breath. (A/N: Take in an intake....)  
  
"No!"  
  
"But you want to?" A boy nearby grinned.  
  
"No..."  
  
"That sounded unconvincing."  
  
"Oh, shut up." He mumbled.   
  
This was how he dealt with the people at school who bugged him about it. Argued with them, either until they left, or he gave up and told them to shut their mouths. But today, it seemed different. Maybe because he wasn't used to the friendly smiles he was receiving, not usual when this topic came up. Or maybe it was because a family member of Nita's was in the room. He felt uneasy. But what was worse, was that he found himself actually thinking about it.  
  
"Not..not THAT." He amended, mockingly making the gesture back at the girl, who flushed.  
  
"Dating, then."  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
The two, apparently a couple, grinned at him and then at eachother.  
  
"You can't fight it, mate."  
  
"Fight what?"  
  
"I don't think there is a single partnership between opposite sex( and sometimes same sex, but we won't go there.) wizards out there that didn't turn into something more."  
  
"You're kidding..."  
  
"See. You're even beginning to talk like her. That's the first sign."  
  
He closed his eyes, his mind whirling. He didn't want this..he didn't...or..did he?  
  
"Whatever happens," Nita's aunt set tea in front of them, which Kit eyed distastefully. "If you do start to have feelings for her...Tell her, Kit. Tell her before it messes with your friendship, or even worse your wizardry. Because chances are, if you feel that way about her, she'll feel the same."  
  
Kit shrugged uncomfortably against everyone's gaze, his head spinning so fast he thought he was going to be sick.  
  
"Don't let it get to you," The guy said. "Sleep on it."  
  
"Yeah...yeah I think I'll go to bed."  
  
"Sleep tight." Nita's aunt said.  
  
But Kit heard the joined thoughts of the three as he left the room.  
  
'Tell her, Kit. Tell her, or she'll get hurt.'  
  
***  
  
"Kit!" She exclaimed. "After all the fighting after we got back from Ireland and all the problems, you knew how you could have solved it? And you didn't?! How dare you!"  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "The seed in my head was growing, Neets. And I was scared of it."  
  
She sighed, hugging him again, enjoying the feeling of having him back, after such a short time, after an eternity, of being lost to him.  
  
"Well...I was scared. My aunt told me once about partners drifting...I thought that was happening. I never knew it was because you had feelings for me! You SHOULD have told me."  
  
He sighed, and grinned at her, leaning forward and kissing her forehead.  
  
"You're always complaining about males being the dominant species. Why didn't YOU tell ME."  
  
"When?" She said quietly. "When I was so terrified of losing you, that I avoided you? When I tried my best to avoid doing spell work. Our fighting terrified me, Kit"  
  
***  
  
(A/N: Ha ha! I was trying to find the page when they fight. And I landed on the one where Nita's talking to Dairine. When telling her about the fight, Dairine asks Nita if she has PMS. Go Dairi...Go Dairi..hem hem..)  
  
"Oh, NOW you apologize"  
  
"I wasn't apologizing."  
  
"Well maybe you need to!"  
  
"Neets," Kit said, also frowning now. "What do you want me to do? Tell you I think it's gonna be fine, when I really don't think so?"  
  
............................  
  
"Fine," She said tightly. "Then you go right ahead and handle this yourself. And just leave me out of it until you find something you think is simplistic enough to involve me in!"  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Neets." He whispered, stroking her face with his finger tips. "I'm sorry. I was just so confused. And when I'm confused, I'm a jerk."  
  
"No, it's okay. You were right anyway. I was just...dealing, too."  
  
"No, but...I should have been there for you when your mom-"  
  
"Shut it. Don't go there."  
  
He sighed, and finally settled for kissing her, wiping her tears away with his lips, and nuzzling her neck affectionately, and action she was used to, and it held comfort.  
  
"Hey, love birds. Cut it out, will ya? It's our turn." Ronan's voice carried out over the darkness, like a call travelling over the surface of an ocean. Kit smiled.  
  
"Yeah, and what have you been doing, Nolan?" Kit cat called, and Nita grinned at the sudden friendship between the two.  
  
"Shut that Spanish mouth of yours, Rodriguez. Or I'll wipe that grin off your face that I currently can't see."  
  
"Then get your Irish hide over here, and we'll see whose grin is going to be wiped. Let me tell you, if I see you touch the Squirt..."  
  
Then, there was only laughter.  
  
Tbc....  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wow. That was a reeeeeeeaaaalllyyy long chapter, and I worked hard on it, so please review! 


	20. His memories: Part 2: Dairine and Ronan

"Before All This."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Young Wizards or anything associated with it.  
  
A/N: Hello people. Sorry for the wait. But the travel between my moms and my dads is with no internet ( I envy people who have the interenet in their CAR) so..ya know. Anyway, the library has Wizard Alone, so even though I can't buy it yet, atleast I can read it. So I'm in a good mood.  
  
WARNING: If you're really sensitive..this is a tear jerker...get a box of tissues folks. and PLEASE don't hate me for the death in this chapter. It killed me to write it. but it was gunna happen!  
  
Another note: I have thought a lot about this and have finally decided. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. This I promise. I've been having so much fun with you guys that I couldn't possibly stop this story now. I have the plot planned out, and it's all set to go. I'll start writting it as soon as I post the last chapter for this story. I repeat THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"You think you can kick my IRISH hide, now do you..."  
  
"Yes...yes I do."  
  
"Shutup, Kit." A voice scolded playfully, that Ronan placed as Nita's.  
  
"Well, I can!"  
  
"I know you can, Kit." Her voice rose. "And I'm sure Ronan knows it too. Right, Ronan?"  
  
"Oh, yes." He replied sarcastically, and he could practically feel Kit huff.  
  
"I'll have you knommmm."  
  
Ronan laughed, and he heard Dairine snigger somewhere beside him.  
  
"Well," he grinned. "She set him straight."  
  
"Believe me. Neets set Kit straight a long time ago."  
  
He chuckled, pulling her too him, and resting his head against hers.  
  
"Seriously!" She continued. "Way before they were even dating."  
  
"I resent that!" Kit's voice carried out.  
  
"Kit, SHUTUP!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"So," Ronan said, trying to be serious but grinning all the same, "First we need to figure this out."  
  
"Yes. I'm kind of confused. How are we going to talk to Ro, through the Lone Power."  
  
"Why didn't we just go into Ro's mind, instead of talking to him through It?"  
  
"Not possible. Since you're the...gentic base...of Ro, I would have been going straight to your mind. Ro's young for a power, but the Lone Power has been taking on forms so long that he now has one of his own. Ro can't do that."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"Brains, Ronan, brains."  
  
"Whatever." He snorted, blowing in her ear. She hated that.  
  
She shoved him, ignoring his cackles as he stumbled away, before turning towards the darkness.  
  
"Ro?" She said softly, her hand suddenly buring with light. The light took form into a sixteen year old, and Ronan's mood suddenly took a dive.  
  
Ro sat a few feet away from them, one knee propped up to his chest, his elbow resting on his knee, and his head resting in his hand. He was watching them boredly, one eyebrow raised, almost as if he didn't care anymore.  
  
"You called?" He drawled, standing and bending over to help up his vessel. Ronan blinked at Ro's hand, before slowly, and cautiously taking it. They both glowed in Ro's light, and became one, Ro taking dominance as he looked at Dairine.  
  
"Ronan will be pissed at that."  
  
"Ronan, can bite my ass."  
  
"You mean his."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What's up with you," She asked finally. "Can you just be...RO for one second?"  
  
"I am Ro." He said, looking at his nails.  
  
"Bull." And she put out her hand to him. He stared at it, before reaching out and taking it.  
  
***  
  
He knocked quietly, opening the door to her room. She was sitting on her bed, reading a book, and she didn't even look up when he came in.  
  
"Hey, Ro."  
  
He raised his eyebrows in surprise, before laying down beside her, closing his eyes and letting out a breath.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He looked at her again. She still hadn't looked up at him.  
  
"Ronan's pissed at me." He finally spoke, after a long silence.  
  
"Why?" She raised her eyes to him.  
  
"We had a fight."  
  
She put her book down and crawled up to him, leaning against his chest.  
  
"I guessed that much. What about?"  
  
"Control."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes. He's getting tired of me popping out all the time."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"I guess. He hasn't spoken to me in a week."  
  
"And you just told me today? You guys have been doing a good job hiding it."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You miss him?"  
  
He sighed, resting his head on the pillow, and stroking her hair absent mindedly.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Lemme talk to him."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
His grip loosened, and she knew Ronan was in his place. He blinked, and then grimaced, his hand still stroking her hair.  
  
"So he told you, did he?"  
  
"He misses you."  
  
"When he's ready to give me a little ounce of control over MY body, I'll be willing to speak to him again."  
  
"Ronan..." She warned, touching his arm.  
  
He sighed. "I know. I just don't like sharing you, that's all."  
  
She sighed too, turning around and hugging him.  
  
***  
  
Something beneath Ro's eyes flickered, and his mouth began working. Suddenly, a white screech echoed through the darkness, and they were snapped back to the splitting room. The Lone Power was face to face to a glaring Ro and Kit, was holding a stirring Nita in his arms, and now the real Ro, who was standing protectively in front of Dairine. It no longer looked dark and handsome. Bags were under It's eyes, and veins were popping up everywhere. Twice. It had been fooled twice.  
  
"DORINA!" He screeched, pointing his hands at the four on the ground, wanting to kill...to kill.  
  
"No!" Ro cried, running forward suddenly, and taking the full blast. Dairine cried out, but Ro was beyond reason.  
  
"DORINA COCHRUNATA!" He yelled, putting up his hands towards the Lone Power, who screeched and dissapeared, and Ro was falling...falling.  
  
"No.." Nita sobbed, watching him fall. Kit pulled her to him, watching Ro with a pained expression. Dairine ran forward, crouching down towards his fallen form.  
  
"Ro.." She whispered. He grimaced, weakly opening his eyes, and smiling at her.  
  
"Dairi...Dairi, it's okay..."  
  
"Of course it is.. Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"I'm..I'm done my job here, Dairi. I have to go."  
  
"No. Powers can't die! They can't!  
  
"Not die. I would never give that to my 'brother.' But I needn't be here, Dairi."  
  
.  
  
"Then...then where will you go?"  
  
"Somewhere...." He coughed, reaching up and pulling her closer. "There's a place, Dairi. A place where everything is preseved the way they want to be seen. A place where everything is as it is held in the heart. You know where that is."  
  
"Timeheart." She whispered.  
  
"Yes. When I said my job was done, I wasn't completely telling the truth. I took form of an irish hero, with the knowledge that I would someday be needed in the future, by a girl who would control my heart. I took form as Peach, because I knew she would be needed to aid you with your Ordeal. But I took form as Ronan, because I knew you needed someone. My existence was for you. And as long as you live, I will. I'll always be there, whenever you need me. In timeheart."  
  
"In Timeheart." She repeated numbly.  
  
"Now you take care of Ronan for me...okay?"  
  
She laughed through her sobs. He kissed her, wiping away her tears. He closed his eyes, and suddenly his presense was gone, a ringing emptiness. But then, Ronan gasped, and clutched himself in pain, and the emptiness was filled.  
  
"Ronan." She whispered, pulling him to him and stroking his hair in comfort.  
  
"It hurts.." He mumbled, twisting uncomfortably.  
  
"I know, sweety. I know."  
  
He sobbed, still clutching herself. And it hit Dairine that she had never seen him cry before. But he was in serious pain, that she could understand. Ro had been hit, and therefor Ronan's body had taken the blast. He clutched her arms so tightly, his knuckles turned white.  
  
"Nita.." She gasped. "Nita!"  
  
Nita and Kit came over, Nita immediately crouched down, assesing Ronan's wounds. Finally she stood, and shook her head.  
  
"I can't heal these," She whispered apologetically to her sister. "They're too dark."  
  
"Then...then what are we supposed to do? We can't take him to a hospital.."  
  
She sobbed again, and turned away. She couldn't watch him in such pain.  
  
"Why don't you try, Dairi?" Kit said, crouching down also and touching her shoulder.  
  
"Healing's not my specialty..if Nita can't.."  
  
"True. But his wounds are dark, Dairi." Nita said, catching on.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well...in a slightly cliche kind of way, you could say you're his light."  
  
Dairine blinked slightly, then looked at her hand that had previously glowed with light. Suddenly, she understood.  
  
"Ronan?"  
  
He whimpered.  
  
"Take off your shirt." ( A/N:That was for you Wonder Jenny, or any other fangirls out there)  
  
He obeyed without question, maybe because his pain was so intense he didn't care anymore. Dairine gasped softly. Red gashes were all across his chest, bruises and scratches lined his face. She lifted her hand, which was now glowing in light, and she sweeped her fingers over the wounds, the skin and tissue repairing itself. When she was done, Ronan slumped against her.  
  
"Dairi.." He whispered, blinking up at her.  
  
"Shh. You need your rest."  
  
She watched as he closed his eyes, and stroked his back until she felt his breathing even out. Then, she stood and faced the others, grinning back at them.  
  
"Let's go home." She whispered. "I've had enough."  
  
They nodded, and Nita turned to Kit.  
  
"Can you carry Ronan?"  
  
"Ugh..do I HAVE to?"  
  
"Kit!"  
  
"Oh, fine. But you're lucky I'm so strong."  
  
"Oh yeah, Kit. Those muscles are so big!"  
  
"Hey. One more word out of you, and I drop your boyfriend."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh, I would."  
  
"Whatever.."  
  
Tbc...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Alright folks! This is the last action packed chapter. That's right, next chapter will be the last. I have to leave for my moms, and I can't write there, so I'm going to try and gte everything up today. Please, Review! 


	21. His goodbyes

'Before All This.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Young Wizards or n'thing. Bauahahahhaa. *hem hem* Yes.  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter, folks! but look out for the sequel, eh? and just for all of you, since I love ya'll so much, I'm giving you guys a trailer for the sequel:  
  
Something's wrong with Ronan. One day he's fine, the next he's violently sick. His health is suppose to be improving, but instead, it's deteriorating. Ronan can't focus on anything around him, and eventually, he slips into a coma. Dairine wants answers, and she wants them now. Ro refuses to answer her questions, and suddenly David 'Real Dad' Barr, who Ronan hasn't seen in eleven years, shows up and demands to Ronan's adoptive parents that he wants his son back. Being normal, Ronan's parents don't know what's wrong with their child, but listen to Dairine when she tells them to keep him out of hospitals and out of harms way. 'Real Dad' and Ronan Nolan sr. are battling it out on the side lines, debating who is rightfully the father of their unconcious child, while all Christine Nolan can think about is the child she has known and loved for her whole life, and was not about to give up to some druggie who had abbandoned someone she had looked upon as a miracle. Meanwhile, Nita can't figure out why Kit is suddenly so withdrawn. Ever since Ronan had become ill, Kit had slipped and turned away. Nita knows that she really doesn't know that much about Kit's life before she came into it, but now she's sure that Kit has the answers Dairine is looking for. The cost? Nita has to force herself into Kit's sudden and unexpected moodiness, something she had originally blamed on hormones, and force Kit to reveal the darkest secret he holds in his heart. The past.  
  
hmm...sound good? tell me in your reviews! enjoy this last chapter folks!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"It's been awhile since I've been here." Ronan said softly, looking around at the world of light that was Timeheart.  
  
Dairine looked over at him, gently taking his crutches and leaning them against the railing. She slipped her arm under his shoulder, slowly making their way to the stairs outside her school. Well, it didn't really look like her school, there was no graffiti or anything of the sort. She helped him sit down, and then followed suit.  
  
"Where are Nita and Kit?" He asked.  
  
"Over yonder." She pointed at the railing when she had left his crutches. They were sitting on the grass, Nita sitting in between his legs and leaning against his chest. He was pointing at something out on the ocean, and Nita was giggling.  
  
"Why are they here?"  
  
"They have some old friends from their ordeal they wanted to see. They thought we could use the time alone with Ro. After all, they didn't really know him that well."  
  
"And they would have been here to see me and only me had they known me." A voice broke out sarcastically. Dairine and Ronan looked up. Ro was perched on his favourite place in the world. On top of the statue platform. He was grinning at them.  
  
"Ro!" Dairine exclaimed, jumping up and hugging him.  
  
"Woah!" He laughed, balancing himself once again, when Dairine hopped back down to Ronan. His grin faded as he looked at Ronan, his eyes pleating him. Ronan stared at the power, before slowly breaking into a smile.  
  
"I wasn't sure how we were going to find you." Ronan said, as if nothing had happened. "I mean..we weren't sure what form you would take."  
  
Ro shrugged. "I take what ever form I was known as. When Tom and Carl come, I take form as Peach." He grinned. "I had some great times with those two."  
  
"When they weren't hitting you."  
  
"What can I say? I had a beak. What other chance would I have to bite people?"  
  
Dairine grimaced at him. "I think now I understand why you bit me so much more than you bit the others." She accused, rubbing a scar she had on her ear.  
  
He could only grin. Nobody, in such a wonderful place as this, could do anything but grin.  
  
***  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The energizer bunny."  
  
"What..."  
  
"Don't be stupid, Kitty. I meant Fred."  
  
"Don't call me Kitty!"  
  
"How about Kitty Cat?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"What about Kit?"  
  
"No, No, No! I...Oh...damn you!"  
  
She giggled, and leaned up to kiss him, ending his fuming, although he still didn't seem quite happy about the situation. He growled at her via mindspeak, and she chuckled back.  
  
'Not my fault I'm quicker..smarter..faster..stronger...than you.'  
  
'Oh, you wait, missy. Just wait until I have control over this situation.'  
  
'Don't you even try...'  
  
"Now..now kids. When you told me your relasionship wasn't physical, I believed you."  
  
Nita pulled away, and spun around. "Mom?" She gasped, and flung herself at her mother.  
  
Betty Callahan, looking young and vibrant, and scarily like Dairine, as always, wrapped her arms around her daughter, while Fred bounced happily over to Kit and landed on his fingers. The Lotus was parked nearby, grinning at Kit.  
  
(Sorry we're late.) Fred said. (But I wanted to surprise you guys.)  
  
(Well, I think it worked, Fred!) Nita's mother answered.  
  
(Mom I-)  
  
"Wait," Nita said in english, "When did you learn to talk in the speech?"  
  
"Everything here is the speech, Nita."  
  
"Oh.." She pulled back and looked around. "Yeah, I guess it is."  
  
Mrs. Callahan smiled, and then narrowed her eyes at Kit.  
  
"Have you been seducing my daughter?"  
  
Kit blinked at her in surprise, before cracking up. He came over, giving Nita's mom a hug, before wrapping his arm around Nita.  
  
"No. Atleast, I don't think so. Not intentionally."  
  
Nita sniggered, before turning towards the school.  
  
"Dairi!" She cried. "Dairi!"  
  
Dairine came over, supporting Ronan, which looked slightly odd, given her size. Her little, fourteen year old sister had a sixteen year old guy hanging off of her, and she was even breaking a sweat. Nita gazed proudly at her sister.  
  
When Dairine made sure Ronan was securly holding himself up against the railing she turned to Nita with an air of idiot expectancy, and it hit Nita with full force that her sister and her boyfriend were exactly the same. She groaned. But her dismay was forgotten when she saw the tears in her sisters eyes, and she was blown away by an auburn force that turned out to be Dairine running into her mother's arms.  
  
"Mommy." She sobbed.  
  
Mrs. Callahan laughed, stroking her daughters hair. "What's this? No tears, now."  
  
"I miss you."  
  
"I know. But I'm always here, you know that."  
  
She eyed Ronan, who was off to the side looking slightly wistful, and at his injuries, Betty thought for a moment that this was one of Dairine's victims. Then, she snorted. How stupid.  
  
"And who's this handsome young man?"  
  
Dairine pulled back, sniffing and wiping her tears, before going over and taking Ronan's hand.  
  
"This is Ronan. My-"  
  
"Boyfriend? Yes, I figured."  
  
"And this is-"  
  
"Oh, I know Ro." She smiled fondly at the Power. "He's been telling my all about you."  
  
The normal mother smiled gently at her Wizard daughters. They were so grown-up. Boyfriends, and responsibilities. Bigger than university, bigger than making sure the house didn't burn down while they were home alone. She could remember when they were babies, and now they were more grown up than she could ever be. She was proud.  
  
"You people have to wake up soon." She said, gazing down at them. She looked at Kit.  
  
"Now. I trusted you not to jump Nita. and since you seemed to have broken that one, I'll make you promise something else."  
  
Kit grinned.  
  
"Take care of her, alright?"  
  
"Mhmm."  
  
"and you," She turned to Ronan. "Take care of Dairi."  
  
He nodded, feeling slightly ackward around such a family atmosphere. He watched as Nita hugged her mother one last time, before taking Kit's hand and dissapearing. Dairine did the same, winking knowingly at him. Smiling one last time, Betty Callahan turned, and walked out into the ocean. Ro looked wearily at his former counter part, before turning away.  
  
"Wait." Ronan called out weakly.  
  
Ro turned back, and lt out a woosh of surprised air as Ronan hugged him.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered, and Ro chuckled.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"If it hadn't been for you.."  
  
"Don't put it on." Ro whispered fondly, letting go. "You can visit with Dairi anytime. I'm always here." He looked at Ronan, and suddenly, his eyes widened in fear. He took a step back, and shook his head.  
  
"I can't, Shorty." Ronan narrowed his eyes at the old nickname, a joke, since they were exactly the same size.  
  
"Can't what?"  
  
He shook his head. "You'll find out in time. but you can't ask me. It's not possible..I'm too close to you."  
  
"Alright.."  
  
And with that, he felt himself wake up, and was suddenly over come with a fit of neausia. An hour later, coming out of the bathroom, he knew something was wrong.  
  
'Thank you, Ronan.'  
  
'For what, Dairi?'  
  
'For helping me through this.'  
  
He smiled.  
  
'Any time, Dairi, Any time.'  
  
.....The end....  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
*sniff...sniff...* WAAHHHH! It's over folks!  
  
First of all, I'd like to thank EVERYBODY who reviewed every chapter, and for your marvelous support. (and special thanks to Jen, who reviewed REALLY long almost every chapter, and his her own D/R that I have read and think it's brilliant and that SHE IS GOING TO POST.. or or...I..might not write a sequel to the sequel if there might be one..yes, Jen, that's a threat!)  
  
Second, I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed at all.  
  
Third, I'd like to thank everyone who read and will read this story.  
  
fourth, thank you to all who MAY review this story in the future.  
  
This has been the best, and it's been my favourite fic to write. I'm going to work on the sequel now so look out for it! 


End file.
